


Rubbing Sugar With Salt

by SkellGrim



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, True Love, Unrequited Love, hermaphrodite, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: In a world of Alphas, Beta, and Omegas.Yokozawa Takafumi, a beta, is met with strange heat flashes during work and out of  work from time to time. The cause of them ends up being due to his mate, an alpha named Kirishima Zen. Just him being around effects the beta greatly but it wasn't particularly normal for male betas to go into heat. So what's going on really?Not only that, but how willing will Yokozawa  even be to accept Kirishima? Especially when their first encounter together wasn't under the best circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those that see this published twice, it's because I revised it.

It's was spring, the most revolting time for some. The some consisting of Yokozawa, who had nothing but a distasteful scowl, once he set eyes on his work place building. 

"How detestable. All the employees won't be in the right mind set at all this season. More headaches for me," Yokozawa concluded as he forced himself through the sliding doors and into the lobby. The smell of omega was all throughout the first floor to second. Even though this season was for Alphas that go into Rut, the omegas tend to get ahead of themselves. Most of our department holds a lot of quite good looking Alphas, and their wasn't a single omega not trying to offer themselves as a partner to them.

It was disgusting to say the least to Yokozawa. The smell was overwhelming and he rather not work with omegas unable to control their hormones. 

Nevertheless work was work. He'll just hope it doesn't turn out like last year.

Yokozawa sighed, making way to the elevator and calling it down by pressing the button. 

"You think I could snag a chance with Takano?" 

"Oh please, if you're lucky."

Yokozawa tensed at the mention of his friends name. He glanced to the left of him to see a female worker, she was conversing with the front desk receptionist. The receptionist lacked the usual omega scent, therefore it was the worker that was the omega. 

She wanted to land Takano. 

Yokozawa snorted in amusement and went in the elevator once it arrived, now pressing the button to his floor. 

If only they knew what Yokozawa knew. Takano had his eyes set on Onodera. They're clearly mates but for whatever reason, it's never been made official. It's not like anyone would care if it happened. Well scratch that, a lot would. Takano was one of those fortunate good looking individuals that had, of course, fans. 

Yokozawa was sadly one of them. 

He went to university with Takano way back before joining the same company. They were friends for so long and just because Yokozawa was attracted Takano, didn't mean he'd out right and say it or shove his hormones up his nostrils. Not that he could really create any. 

Takano was an Alpha and Yokozawa was a Beta. Not that it couldn't work out, it's just Yokozawa valued their friendship and to confess something as selfish as liking him would be not only awkward, but disrespectful to Takano since Yokozawa was directly told by him that Onodera was his mate. 

Yokozawa had no choice but to be happy for his friend. 

With a sigh, Yokozawa exited the elevator on his floor and made way to his desk.

"Good morning..." 

"Morning," he replied back to Henmi who didn't seem quite enthusiastic as usual this morning. "What's the matter with you?" Yokozawa asked as he set his briefcase down on his desk and got behind, taking his paperwork out. 

"Well..." The Henmi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turn towards Yokozawa in his work chair, sporting a rather sour face. "I'm going into my rut tomorrow and I don't have anyone right now to help me."

"Ha, is that all? Just lock yourself up then," Yokozawa scoffed but Henmi simply whined in response. "Come on, you're seriously telling me you're that weak-willed?"

"That's not it!" Henmi sighed and turned back to his work. "You know, once you get use to having someone around during a rut, it's hard doing without them." 

"Oh so you recently broke up with your girlfriend," Yokozawa stated more than asked, raising a brow as the other flushed red with a scowl. "I'm telling you this now. You don't need anyone, get locked up. No attachments to a partner will do you justice. Seeing as you're still dealing with whatever heart break."

Yokozawa had to admit, it wasn't the most appropriate to have a conversation like this in the work place. However, it was too much of a nuisance to have Henmi think he needed someone at such a time. 

Yokozawa didn't need anyone. So if he could survive without anyone then so could Henmi.

"Right," Henmi replied softly. "Would you excuse me," he muffled and excused himself in a hurry, leaving Yokozawa alone for the moment since not many in his department came as early at Yokozawa and Henmi.

"He's probably sobbing," Yokozawa snorted and sat in his chair, reflecting on when his own rut would kick in. It'd be bad if it started and he took his rest days when he was needed most. He hardly kept track of this since he was less likely to have any. Their would be those instances where out of the blue he would get them even before his time so he just gave up on tracking it. Takano said he should get checked out but Yokozawa thought he was just misfortunate. 

Kicking the thought out his mind, Yokozawa started to get to work. However his suspicions of Henmi crying were confirmed when Yokozawa spared a glance up from his laptop to him. 

His eyes were a bit red and swollen.

Why the hell was he such a crybaby? Henmi was a Alpha. 

Yokozawa felt a bit guilty, only a bit if someone like himself can make even an Alpha cry.

With a frustrated huff, Yokozawa dug into his work to tune out the sniffles of his subordinate. 

After an hour, the rest of the workers in the sales department filed in. Yokozawa felt relieved, he won't have to stand being alone with Henmi anymore. 

In addition to two more hours, Yokozawa found himself rather hot. He'd peeled off his blazer and loosened his tie some. He resisted the urge to rip it off completely by getting up to stand and stalk out the office, ignoring Henmi's 'where are you going?' unconsciously. 

"Crap, what's going on?" Yokozawa held himself up in the men's bathroom, examining his condition. 

He was drenched in sweat, face only a hint flushed. Physically, his body was a bit twitchy and hot. Sticky from sweat in what he was wearing was the worst feeling.

How could he go back like this?

Yokozawa ran cold water down his face and ripped piece of a paper towel to dry his face. 

"Maybe I should go get this checked," he told himself but shook his head. Maybe it was just a heat flash. Stress...maybe if he relaxed then it'll cool down. That's what he'll do, take it easy and possibly leave early to get a drink. A nice beer sounded refreshing. 

It's too stuffy in here anyway he thought and made a decision to leave work early and get a drink. However he needs to finish a few things before then, Yokozawa might be unwell but he wouldn't put off things for tomorrow that he could get done today. He was a workaholic, not matter how you looked at it.

The only thing that made Yokozawa reconsider his decision on completing his work,  was the eyes he was getting from few omega and some alpha. 

He was going into rut and they knew it just by looking at him. 

Yokozawa grit his teeth and rushed himself to pack up his things back at his desk. 

"Should I notify them?" Henmi asked knowingly with a hint of pity in his expression. That face alone infuriated Yokozawa but as much as he'd like to rebuttal, he needs out of here without gracing the officials with his inappropriate appearance. So with a curt nod to Henmi, Yokozawa escorted himself out in a hurry. 

The fresh spring air blew straight into his face, the sun still shining quite high but that's to be expected of his early leave. As he walked down the sidewalk, the heat he was feeling slowly dissipated from his body. The more he began feeling normal, the more confused he became. He'd left work because of being in rut possibly or at least something relative to it but now, Yokozawa felt completely fine. 

"Dammit," he scoffed and held a frown in self anger. 

It be stupid to go back now when Henmi has most certainly notified the office of his leave for a while. 

The only problem was that Yokozawa was fine now. It felt like he was slacking off!

Yokozawa headed for the train station to get home, only to second think his decision in going. 

He did say he wanted a drink but maybe he'll wait it out a bit until it got late just in case any coworkers spotted him in the area. Hell, Yokozawa favored that idea more and settled on a trip to the library to kill time. 

It wasn't everyday he had time like this during the week, and it sure as hell has been a long time he's been to a library. 

However on the way there, he got hot once again. He felt the same way at the office and he had no choice but to derail to the  side, resting against a street lamp with wide eyes. 

'This was ridiculous,' He thought as he fanned himself with his popped shirt collar. Yokozawa felt like a fool, acting all bent out of shape. It worsened when some strangers stopped to sniff him, blush, and then hesitate to walk by. Their actions only fueled his embarrassment until the heat wore off once again. 

Yokozawa took off as fast as possible when that happened and caught himself before he stumbled through the library glass doors. 

Here he was safe.

Well he hoped he was. 

It wasn't like he was hiding from anything but he feared being anywhere for too long. Maybe he'll find a solution or at least explanation for his abnormal body behavior somewhere in here. 

With that goal in mind, the male searched. 

Few distractions aside, Yokozawa settled with fours. Three books on health conditions specifically for beta's and a dictionary just in case there were words he didn't understand. He then sat all his things at a clear space on a table and got to work. 

After searching the index, Yokozawa flipped to the section that explained rut for male beta and heat for females. What threw him off was how unlike his condition was to one of someone in rut. It wasn't like he hadn't had a rut before, it's just as he got older he figured, age would take it's toll on him. 

Further reading of this book deemed useless so Yokozawa moved to another and repeated the same process. The same on rut was said except that this ones told you rut was not for omega but for alpha's and beta's. 

That much was evident to him, however he didn't seem to catch anything that could help him in diseases or viruses. 

This was plenty annoying to the next best thing was the internet, but by the time Yokozawa packed up and put the books back he noticed the change in of the sky. He hadn't been here long in his opinion but time sure past fast when you find yourself doing something. Therefore Yokozawa made his way out the library as the sun set, the street lamps already flicking on. 

It didn't take long for him to get to his favorite bar he tended to frequently drink at alone or with Takano. 

Takano...

That name all the sudden just pained his heart. 

Sure, Yokozawa was strong and could handle being rejected. Matter of the fact, he could gladly overcome this knowing his friend and first love was happy with who they were with...

...however ultimately, that's what Yokozawa told himself, yet it was way harder than he thought to accept it. 

As they say, time heals all wounds. 

'Just how long will that take?' Yokozawa thought depressively  and walked to a bar stool at the bar, setting his things down near him, and ordering a jug of beer. When the bartender slid it to him, Yokozawa wasted no time in lifting the jug and chugging a portion of its contents down his throat, the cool burn giving him relief. With this, Yokozawa could relax. Tomorrow was his day off, why should he hold back?

Maybe he ought to take his subordinates advice and loosen up. 

Yokozawa smiled only slightly to himself and ordered another beer, he finished the one he presently had. 

The bartender set down another that Yokozawa quickly took a sip from, setting it back down to relish in the slight buzz it gave him. However, this feeling wasn't the same as when he previously drank, more over it was a terrible mix with alcohol and Yokozawa just now know wished her seen a doctor instead of going for a drink. 

Yokozawa huffed and hunched into himself, every part of his body sweltering. His long forgotten beer sweating in his trembling hands. 

"Sir? Are you alright?" The bartender eyed the familiar stranger. Yokozawa was sometimes frequently came here after work, the bartender remembers him. He orders almost nothing but beer. 

Yokozawa nodded slightly but to who was he trying to fool? He was beet red up to his ears, and now a strong enticing scent was making his lower region twitch. 

'Dammit, why now?!' Yokozawa whimpered and before the bartender could ask him again about his well being, a strong hand clasped over Yokozawa's shoulder. He jolted with wide eyes that blurred. Everything was going down hill just from that touch, Yokozawa was aching all over. Aching for that hand to touch him more.

'Get ahold of yourself!' Yokozawa scolded himself, gritting his teeth as he turned his head to glance at who was touching him. 

"K-Kirishima-san?" Yokozawa murmured in astonishment. 

In response, Kirishima glared, strange anger making Yokozawa shiver despite how hot he was. 

"Come with me," He said and Yokozawa watched, in a daze, as Kirishima picked up Yokozawa's things and paid the tab. Then, as if he weighed nothing, Kirishima yanked Yokozawa off the stool by the arm and trudged out the place with a wobbling legged Beta. 

"H-hey.." 

Kirishima tuned the other out. 

"Hey!"

"What?" He finally replied and Yokozawa sighed. 

"Let go."

"And watch you get devoured by other people? Not a chance." 

"Excuse me?" Yokozawa frowned in confusion, the strength to carry on this conversation fleeting. 

"Shut up," Kirishima ordered and Yokozawa found himself to weak to argue back. 

After a few minutes, Yokozawa found himself at a hotel. 

'Wait, what?' His thought process clicked as he finally let it sink in, the randomness of having Kirishima Ken drag him here.

As they got in the elevator, Yokozawa chose now to rebuttal.  He yanked himself from Kirishima, who only sneered and glanced at the other. Yokozawa leaned back on the elevator wall for support, trying to get around speaking. 

"What do you think you're doing ?" Yokozawa panted breathlessly, the sweet scent coming off of the man in front of him. This made it all the harder to not sink back into submission. 

"What do you think? I'm going to help you."

"Help...me? You're not a doctor."

"No shit but I doubt the doctor could help you anyway."

"What makes you so su--"

Yokozawa's words were cut off by Kirishima's lips on his. It happened so fast that Yokozawa couldn't recall when he opened his mouth to let the others tongue in. Yokozawa couldn't keep track of anything anymore for that matter as he slowly slid down the wall, kiss never breaking since it started despite his weak protests that quickly died as he favored to gripping Kirisima's sleeves. Kirishima gripped the sides of Yokozawa's face, breaking the kiss to look at the mess he made out of him. 

The sight was giving Kirishima a heart attack. 

Quickly, Kirishima pulled Yokozawa back up, moving him with one arm Yokozawa gratefully used for support to walk. Once at the hotel room, Yokozawa gave into his desires and pulled Kirishima into a hug, hands clutching desperately on the back of Kirishima's shirt. 

"Yokozawa?"

"Make it end, please. I-I feel like I'm going to die."

Kirishima's eyes widen in surprise, the look of desperation looked appetizing on Yokozawa. It made him want to make the younger cry. 

"That should be my line," Kirishima gazed sweetly at the man taking purchase on him, begging, pleading. It was too much. 

"Kirishima..." Yokozawa whined, head a freaking mess that nothing but want overcame reason. 

"Fine. I was planning on it anyway but since you want be a tease, I won't hold anything back." 

Kirishima swiped the card key on the door behind Yokozawa to unlock it, pushing the suffering Yokozawa inside. 

"Just remember, you asked for it."

And with that, Kirishima kicked the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Light filtered through the windows of the hotel room onto the sleeping beta's face. The natural rays roused Yokozawa from his slumber, eyes peeking around in a daze at the unfamiliar room. 

"Where am I?" He slowly sat up, only to wince and fall back where he was resting, widened eyes of pain and confusion. His hips hurt, not to mention his head. 

What exactly did he do last night?

Listening closely, Yokozawa picked up movement, someone was in the bathroom showering. He heard the shower, as well as the humming from behind a door, near the queens size bed Yokozawa occupied. 

Instantly, Yokozawa panicked. 

What did he seriously do last night?! 

Yokozawa tried to wrap his mind around forcing his lost memories to come back, only succeeding  in giving himself a migraine. Should he leave before they came out? No, he wanted to know what happened. 

Also why...

Yokozawa lifted up the blanket, only to pull it back over himself in embarrassment. 

...why was he naked?

Yokozawa put the aching hip, together with the nudity and got sex. There can't be any other explanation, plus the other in the bathroom was showering. 

Well, not anymore. The significant other was done showering, and now it gave Yokozawa something else to stress over. 

Who was in the bathroom and why did they have sex? 

It wasn't like Yokozawa to go with just anyone, matter of fact, he WOULDN'T of went period. He just wasn't that type of guy to toss himself around with whoever. 

The bathroom door slowly squeaked open, the steam and artificial light, peeking out the bathroom. A man that was way too familiar for Yokozawa's liking stepped out, he had a robe on while drying his hair with a towel.

It's was Kirishima Zen...

Yokozawa instantly paled as the Alpha took notice of him awake. 

"Well good morning to you," Kirishima smiled and Yokozawa just stared at him. The priceless look on the beta's face told the alpha all he needed to know. "You don't recall the other night, do you." 

The matter of fact tone and that annoying hint of smugness didn't go unnoticed, Yokozawa just only frowned and accepted it. 

The alpha wasn't wrong after all. 

He indeed didn't remember anything but his body sadly did. 

"Well then," Kirishima chuckled, rather amused by the current situation, and played into it rather than be upset. It was kind of disappointing Yokozawa couldn't remember. It was truly a night Kirishima didn't plan ever forgetting, however, he'll get the beta to remember soon enough. "To say the least, you were drunk."

Yokozawa pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to look towards the ceiling as the other in the room began getting dressed. He could help glance the alphas way for a second but noticed right away, the wedding ring. This had Yokozawa stumped and even more nervous than he's ever been. 

Kirishima knew he was intoxicated. So why did he cheat on whatever wife he had, with an ugly looking man like Yokozawa. 

This thought fueled a bit of anger in the beta, for the woman the alpha blatantly neglected to go home to yesterday night. With that in mind, Yokozawa forced himself up in a sitting position once again. Despite the pain, Yokozawa found himself glaring ever so slightly when the alpha drew closer to stand in front of him. 

"Try and remember. You were drunk so it might be a little hard," Kirishima leaned in slightly with an amused smile in place. It made even the angry Yokozawa slightly flush at how truly handsome the alpha was. Taking that fact into account, Yokozawa felt the anger grow in pity for Kirishima's partner. 

Thankfully enough, the anger pulled forward a few flashes of what happened last night, in his mind. His eyes widened and he instantly did a full on flush. 

Kirishima tried not to jump Yokozawa when seeing the adorable sight, while Yokozawa chastised himself.

How could he of acted so crudely?!

"I-I see..." Yokozawa rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his embaressment down to a reasonable level of comfortability. 

"Now since thats cleared up," Kirishima gently grabbed Yokozawa by the chin to raise his head, moving the beta's hand away to see his mates face clearly. "How about we get to know each other, hm? Start off appropraitely like with a date or something."

Once Yokozawa saw that smile on the others face, he growled and smacked his hand away from his face. "Like hell!"

"Oh?"

Yokozawa stood his ground despite how the room suddenly turned cold, as well as the expression on the alphas face. 

"No way in hell. I want nothing to do with you dammit," Yokozawa sighed and clutched his hands into fists as he pushed himself to the side of the bed to get off. 

He was tired of laying around in the nude in a room with a cheater. Yes, Yokozawa was guilty for having sex with Kirishima but not only that, Yokozawa truly had no intent on getting into a relationship. Especially after he just got over Masamune. 

However, despite Yokozawa clearly rejecting Kirishima, he couldn't deny the alluring attraction he had for the alpha. Which is why when Kirishima met him by the side of the bed with a rather dark expession, Yokozawa felt his heart skip a beat. 

Kirishima was almost scary to Yokozawa.

Almost.

Yokozawa tried to act stoic as he pushed past the alpha, but ended up gasping when Kirishima yanked him by one arm and rotated it behind his back, pushing him down back on bed, face first, and arm painfully being held in the alphas grasp.

"B-bastard...what the hell do you think y--ah," Yokozawa blushed and grit his teeth, angry enough that he was held like this and that the feeling of Kirishima against his hips, slowly made his mind go fuzzy. It was hard enough when the alphas smell was strangley attracting. It fit the editor so well that Yokozawa was so close to moaning into the sheets. However, the beta settled for tilting his head back slightly, to shoot the best death glare at the other. 

"Let me make a proposition for you," Kirishima sighed, trying to calm his nerves down to speak in a less threatening manner. After all, he couldn't help it. Alphas just didn't deal well with rejection, especially when the guy under him was too pig headed to see they both were mates. Kirishima wondered how long it'd take the guy to figure it out. This thought made Kirishima rather amused, and had him smiling as he continued. "Give me a chance to make you fall heads over heels for me like last night, or else I'll tell everyone, especially in your division, about your little secret."

Yokozawa suddenly felt his throat go dry, fear as well as undeniable rage coursing through his veins. 

It just wasn't fair.

He was stuck between dealing with a cheater or stuck without a job because people would think he was a freak. 

Yokozawa had a hard enough time with personally dealing with his insecurities and now, he may have others he rather not know about it, ridicule him.

He wasn't going to deal with that but he'll eventually find a way to get out of this mess, but for now, Yokozawa saw the smart route was to except the proposal.

Or blackmail if thats what it REALLY is, Yokozawa sure felt like it was. He had no choice really.

"Fine.."

"Good," Kirishima loosened his grip on his mate and kissed the back of  Yokozawa's neck before departing from him and to the door of their hotel room. "I hung up your suit in the closet, I'd help you bathe but seeing as from the vibe your giving me, you're not happy with me."

"Yah think?" Yokozawa scowled and shot the other one more hateful glare. It was hard doing it since Kirishima's response, was to do nothing but smile at his glare as if he was acting childishly rebellious. Thinking that, was enough to get Yokozawa faintly blushing in embarrassment at his failure of being intimidating. 

"I guess not, I know so. I'll see you tomorrow Yokozawa," Kirishima finally departed, leaving Yokozawa in the room, aching and miserable.

What was he going to do?

At least Kirishima doesn't know about his four day leave Henmi put in for him, hopefully he can get some time to think but before that...

Yokozawa looked to the bathroom.

He needed a shower, and with that, Yokozawa proceeded to forcing himself to the bathroom with a hand on hip and guidance from the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yokozawa! How are you?" Kirishima Zen brightly smiled as he waved, catching sight of the beta getting off the elevator.

"Kirishima," Yokozawa turned around and curtly nodded, a wave of irritation making his brows furrow and mouth twist into a nasty scowl. Those that walked past the man of sales scurried faster to the destination they were heading, fear chilling their bones. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, well I'd like to take you out for lunch. You free?"

"No. I'm busy doing my rounds," The beta avert his eyes from the alpha, suddenly staring at the man made him feel self conscious. In truth, he just finished doing his rounds just a moment ago, however the time he had off wasn't enough to erase the night the two had together. Yokozawa failed at making a plan and even worse, he couldn't stop thinking about the alpha. He wanted to feel sick to his stomach when he saw Kirishima again, but Yokozawa felt strangely calm and happy seeing him.

"Put that on pause, let's go."

"The hell I--"

"I can always tell Henmi your secret~" 

Yokozawa gapped in astonishment, marching forward up to Kirishima who had on a smirk, tilting his head. 

"How do you know Henmi?"

"That's not a big deal now is it? Let's go," the alpha ordered and this time, Yokozawa couldn't find it in himself to rebuttal. 

He was indeed screwed.

Without further ado, the two went to the elevator together and left the sales floor, going to the main lobby. After calling a taxi, Yokozawa found himself after the ride in a bar. 

The feel of the place was rather nice and secluded.

"Give it a try," Kirishima slid his drink over to Yokozawa, who in turn scrunched up his nose in disgust. "What? It's not like we haven't ki--"

"I'll gladly except. Thank you!" Yokozawa blushed faintly and lifted the glass up, giving it an experimental sip. 

Kirishima rested his elbow on the bar counter, chin resting in his palm with an amused smile on his face. 

This beta was simply too cute to the alpha. 

"It's good," Yokozawa set the glass back down, licking his lips.

"If you want more, you can have the rest."

"I refuse. I'm quite satisfied with that," the beta sighed, getting frustrated by how relaxed he actually was being around this guy. "What game are you playing here?"

"Game?" The alpha blinked in surprise and then chuckled. "If it's a game, what am I going to win?" 

"How the hell should I know. Your the one with the jacked up personality."

"Jacked up? I never heard that before. Usually people compliment me on my personality. More than I can say for you," Kirishima grinned as the beta tensed and frowned.

"Then don't drag me out here if it's that distasteful," Yokozawa made move to get up but Kirishima simply grabbed his arm to pull him back. 

"Calm down. You insulted me, I insulted you. Now sit down because you owe me this," Kirishima rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the beta who glared at him. 

"I don't owe you anything. You're blackmailing me," Yokozawa yanked away from Kirishima's grasp, turning to leave despite Kirishima's protest. "You'll be damned to think I'm going to stay here with a man like you."

With that, Yokozawa took up his coat from the rack near the door and left the bar, making his way up three steps before someone yanked him by the collar and slammed him against a wall. 

Yokozawa was pinned, a knee forced between his legs and a hand at his throat now, keeping him in place. 

It was none other than Kirishima, who at the moment glared almost menacingly at the beta. He was leering close into Yokozawa's personally space in a domineering fashion. The hand on Yokozawa's throat wasn't choking him, yet it was still there, tight enough that Yokozawa was conscious of it when he gulped. 

"Bastard, what do you think you're doing?!" 

...

"Hey, answer me!"

Kirishima leaned in to capture the beta's lips, only to be rejected again by Yokozawa by him turning his head away. 

This did nothing but fuel the alphas hostility and determination. 

He will make this beta aware of his place. Beta or omega, their both still below Kirishima, an alpha.

Kirishima continued forward and settled for biting the beta's neck, that was graciously exposed. The alpha also pressed his knee harder against the others crotch, eliciting a gasp from Yokozawa.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! In broad daylight no less..." Yokozawa growled and struggled, pushing at the alphas chest, which of course didn't budge. Not only did this freak Yokozawa out, it scared him. He had not control of the situation, not even a little. It made him reconsider his actions that pushed the alpha to this behavior. "Le-let go."

"Shh," Kirishima hummed and drifted the hand from on Yokozawa's neck, to his jaw to force the beta's head back to a position Kirishima could capture the beta's lips. "You brought this on yourself, ignorant brat."

"You..." Yokozawa narrowed his eyes defiantly into the others, slowly however, losing strength to fight back. No matter how much the beta hated it, this alpha was breaking him down just by his touches. His knees went weak, threatening to buckle and send him tumbling to the ground. 

"Do--"

Their lips were sealed together, Kirishima guiding the kiss to a rough and ravaging steady pace that captivated Yokozawa, to the point he was lightheaded. Their tongues intwined, a trail of drool going down Yokozawa's chin as he tried to keep up and stable

Kirishima let the beta weakly turn his head away, seeing as they both needed air to breath. However, the alpha was faster recuperation and pulled those already swollen lips back to his own. Yokozawa groaned softly and lost the strength in his legs, if not for Kirishima's hold on him, he'd of fallen. After a bit, Kirishima let Yokozawa go, his thumb rubbing across his own lips as the alpha watched the huffing beta in front of him. 

"Get it together. Or is it, you want me to do more than this?"

"Y-you know...that's not it," Yokozawa, with his sleeve, wiped the saliva from his chin away. He then slowly progressed to staring furiously at the alpha, despite the obvious triumph the man had over Yokozawa. 

"Well it seems we better be heading back now," Kirishima looked at his watch. "Shall we?"

"Shut it," Yokozawa retorted and sluggishly pulled himself together, marching up the stairs in a hast as the alpha behind simply laughed. 

"You're running with your tail between his legs."

"Stuff it!" He growled, only fueling the others amusement. One moment Kirishima is about to devour him and the next, he was an asshole. This is what makes this man so fucked up, yet Yokozawa was still drawn to him. 

He was screwed in more way than one now. 

Not to mention every time they touched, Yokozawa was like putty in his hands.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kirishima cut into Yokozawa's thought process, the two on the side walk, happening to be waiting for another taxi. "Why do resist me?"

"Are you stupid?" Yokozawa asked flatly.

With a chuckle, Kirishima shrugged. "Maybe. It's just, your bodies more honest."

"My bodies what?"

"You heard me, jeez, you're too young to be going senile."

"I can deny...that you're attractive okay. However, that doesn't mean I like you."

"Ohhh I see," Kirishima smirked nonetheless. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Th-that WASNT suppose to be one! I was being honest," The beta retaliated in hopes to not give the arrogant alpha the wrong impression.

"Well that's a first."

"Why you f--"

"Oh look! A taxi," Kirishima waved, easily getting the taxi drivers attention and dismissing their conversation. 

"Ladies first," he opened the door for Yokozawa who held back a rising flush. "Since you always seem to have your panties in a twist." 

The best option Yokozawa thought of was silence. It seemed whatever he said, just beckoned the alpha to say more bullshit that'd just anger or embarrass him. Therefore with a curt nod, Yokozawa got in the taxi, Kirishima sliding in next to him with a satisfied expression that set the full pot of fury in Yokozawa ablaze to sturdily boiling.

Yokozawa didn't think he could handle being around this man any longer.

***************  
AUTHORS NOTE

Hello readers! I bestow this  authors note to thank you for taking your time to read or even vote on my work, that alone is enough support for me to keep going.   
Therefore, I ask of you guys to share that support with a fellow writer on wattpad(Dragonage1945 ).  
He's not getting as much attention on his original work, and to be honest, he needs just as much support.   
I only ask to take time to read his work 'Fight or Flee', vote if you'd like and comments, would be most appreciated since this writer adores feedback. Other than that, I thank you. Consider my request! 

Writer: Dragonage1945  
Book: Fight or Flee

Bye bye now(/•0•)/ !


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days. Three days of being forced around to a bunch of restaurants and bars he's never heard of by Kirishima Zen. 

Yokozawa Takafumi was tired of it. Tired of being forced to do something out of fear of his secret getting out. What bothered the beta even more was the fact he didn't particularly hate beings treated to meals and hanging around Kirishima. If it wasn't because of blackmail, Yokozawa might of considered going out for drinks with the man. Besides his personality, Yokozawa can't deny that he likes the alphas company. 

It made no sense.

Why did he want to hate someone so much, yet be unable to no matter what? 

In all honesty, Yokozawa shouldn't dare think about this at work. It could unconsciously ruin his work performance. However, something else ended up doing that once the beta went about doing his rounds. 

There was a sickening sweet smell coming off from the break room. A problem occurring there was ensured once I saw alphas rushing out, covering their noses and making haste to get out. 

It was an omega in heat. 

Yokozawa scrunched up his nose in irritation and cautiously went in the break room, deeming it his responsibility to help whoever was cooped up in there. Once Yokozawa scanned over the space, his eyes widen to see it was non other than Onodera.

"Shit!" The beta scoffed and that caught the omegas attention. His eyes were watering and face flushed up to his ears, sweating and panting as the man curled up into himself under the table. 

He was probably trying to protect himself from the alphas in the room a few minutes ago. 

Yokozawa sighed and looked behind him, then went forward to a shaking omega. 

"Calm down, I've got self control. Less likely to pounce on you," he half asses consoled and took out his phone, calling Masamune. "Didn't you know you were going to have your heat this week?"

Onodera shook his head, lowering it to contain himself.  

"I'm s-sorry," he said, sniffing and most likely feeling embarrassment. "I-I tried taking my suppressants but for some reason they don't work anymore."

"Wait," Yokozawa ended the call, seeing as Masamune didn't answer. "So you're telling me Masamune doesn't know you're an omega. Normal suppressants are for concealing the smell of being an omega, not for stopping heats! Only pheromone suppressants stop this!"

Yokozawa face palmed and glared at the fool in front of him.

"I-I know that! I j-just didn't plan on it coming so soon," Onodera whimpered and it was clear Yokozawa, would have to get him out of here before anything happened. "We have to move you. Some alphas and beta in our company aren't as strong willed as the ones that fled earlier. Be best to find a meeting room to lock you in for now."

The other nodded and crawled carefully from under the table.

The only difficult thing is getting him to one without causing more awareness than he already did. 

"Do you have your suppressants with you?"

Onodera nodded, squirming in the spot he sat on the floor.

Yokozawa scowled in distaste.

He didn't want to get to a uncontrollable point of possibly putting his hand on his friends mate.

Masamune owed him big time, Yokozawa thought and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Onodera's head. Especially near the scent glands. 

"Take one more just in case," He told the omega and waited as he watched Onodera slowly take it. "Okay, lets go." 

With that Yokozawa wrapped an arm around the omega, quickly escorting him out the break room.

His planned seemed to be working for now, but if he didn't hurry, Yokozawa may have to carry the omega. 

"Shit, come on. Which meeting room is open," Yokozawa growled and looked behind him, seeing an alpha sniffing the air and slowly looking at them. "Shit," Yokozawa hurried the omega to the point Onodera was just leaning on the beta, being dragged.

"Takano-san...meeting," Onodera murmured breathlessly.

"He's in a meeting? Explains why he didn't pick up. You know where?" 

He felt him nod. 

"Where dammit? I'm trying to keep your ass safe here."

"This floor..."

Yokozawa didn't need anymore signs to tell the omega was losing it. 

"Yokozawa?"

The said beta flinched and stopped in his tracks, seeing Kirishima coming out a meeting room. Thankfully, he seemed to be the last one exiting. 

"Move!" The beta ordered and seeing the reason why, Kirishima moved out the way and shut the door behind them. Locking it from the inside. 

Now safe, Yokozawa sat Onodera in a chair, seeing that he was indeed sluggish to the point the only movement Yokozawa saw was the omega blinking and chest heaving. 

"Damn," Kirishima covered his nose with his sleeve. "Dumb kid, you could be fired for doing this."

Yokozawa shot the alpha a glare.

"No one told you to come in too," he turned from the omega and folded his arms, addressing Kirishima. "You're more effected by this than me."

"Well did you think to consider I was helping? If I didn't lock the door as quick as I did, the alphas on your tail would've got in."

They were following them?

Yokozawa bit his lip in understanding but as stubborn as he was, he shrugged. 

"You should go now."

"And leave you to deal with some guy breaking in here to get to that idiot? Hell no."

"I can handle myself!" Yokozawa stepped forward in sudden, unexpected anger and pushed the alpha back against the wall to emphasize his point. "I'm not some weakling you can fucking push around!" 

Kirishima growled and grabbed Yokozawa by the arm, grip hard that the beta held back a wince. 

"I can do what I damn well please. Know your place!" He pushed the beta back, panting slightly. He saw what's going on here. "Okay...let's stop this. The pheromones is making us aggressive."

As if agreeing, Yokozawa turned away and took out his phone again, calling Masamune. 

Thankfully, he answered this time.

"What the heck Yokozawa? I was in a meeting."

"I know, sorry but your mate just went in heat. Get over here," Yokozawa sighed.

"Wait, what? Ritsu isn't...forget it. Where are you two?"

"Same floor as your meeting. In meeting room..."Yokozawa looked up to Kirishima and the alpha mouthed what room. Yokozawa repeating it over the receiver and hanged up. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kirishima smiled, leaning on the wall and clenching his fists to keep from pouncing his mate. Despite the smell coming from the omega, Yokozawa was who he wanted to violate. This is what happens when you have a mate, compared to when you don't. Mateless alphas go after any omega in heat while mated ones go for their partner. They have eyes only for the one they bonded with. 

It didn't take long for Takano to get there, Kirishima unlocking the door to let him in, then locking it again.

"I'm sorry for this," Takano walked over to his mate, looking at Yokozawa who nodded and walked over to Kirishima. "Do you mind.."

"I got it. Just come lock this door so no one can come in. You're just lucky it's about much the end of the day and mostly everyone is going home."

"Yeah," Takano went over to the door with a shaky smile, telling the beta his friend was trying to compose himself. "I owe you one."

"We'll talk about that later, just don't go overboard."

Kirishima scowled in irritation at the exchange, needing out as much as his beta. As if sensing this, Yokozawa dragged Kirishima out the room and shut the door. 

"Go home," Yokozawa told him and walked off to pack up Takano and Onodera's things. "You're losing yourself." 

"Not anymore really," Kirishima followed behind the beta. "Though I didn't get my thank you."

"Why would I thank you?!" Yokozawa glared back at the alpha and marched into the maidens department. 

"Because I helped."

Yokozawa hated to admit it but he was right. 

"Your help was well appreciated," he grumbled and packed up the things Takano would need to take home with him. Kirishima, packing the omegas bag to hurry the process. 

"Of course me helping deserves appreciation, but I want a thank you for it."

"You don't get one," Yokozawa grabbed hold of his friends things and went over to a frowning Kirishima to retrieve Onodera's. "If it ups to me, Takano deserves to give you one."

The alpha raised a brow, letting his mate take the omegas bag and walk past him. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

"None of your business," he said and went off to the conference room his friend was in. Yokozawa could almost here what was going on behind the door, heart aching at the fact his crush with someone else. 

He's still trying to get over Masamune. 

"Pitiful."

Yokozawa glanced to the side, Kirishima folding his arms and tilting his head with a dissatisfied look on his face. 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You told me to go home, however it seems you should."

The beta rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with Kirishima's bullshit.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that. After I've given them their things."

"You have no obligation to take care of them. Should've left their shit where it was. They could've gotten it when they finished fucking," Kirishima stepped forward and slapped the luggage out the betas hand, then grabbing him by the wrist and dragged Yokozawa into another conference room. One directly next to the one with Masamune and Onodera. The alpha pushed his beta inside and locked the door behind them. 

"What the hell?!"

"That's what I have the right to say."

"You know what, I've had enough of you."

The two glared at each other, Yokozawa breathing hard with a slowly developing flush. 

"You finally let it go," Kirishima smirked and let his composure slip as well. "I was wondering how long you could be around those two. You're a beta, doesn't make you any better than me with this kind of thing."

"Shut up!" Yokozawa grit his teeth, the approaching alpha making him hotter than the omega pheromones did. They were both horny off of the omegas scent and Yokozawa hid it better until now. He was planning on banishing Kirishima home and doing a quick hand job in the toilet, but the alpha saw through his facade.

It came to the point Yokozawa found himself unable to reject the man in front of him, easing close that Yokozawa was back against the wall with a knee pressed between his legs.

"You wanted me to leave," Kirishima stated and breathed at the betas ear, speaking in an almost sultry tone. "So you could stay near the conference room they were in and jerk yourself off on them fucking. I wonder what you would be imagining. Joining in on their romp or..."

Kirishima backed up enough to turn the beta around, chest against the wall instead to emphasize what he was about to say next. "...thinking about how it'd feel if Takano was heatedly screwing you than that pathetic omega in there."

Yokozawa's eyes widened, frozen stiff at words meant to tease him, only serving to truly hurt him. The beta glared behind him at the alpha, gritting his teeth in defiance. 

"Bullseye," Kirishima grinned but deep down felt jealousy, that soon fueled in anger. 

His mate wanted someone else. 

The thought sickened him.

"How about I do you a favor?" The older man snagged a hand in front of the beta and yanked the tie off, then pulling both struggling arms of the beta together behind where he could tie them securely together. 

"Hey! Stop it!" Yokozawa slammed his head back, hoping it would hit the others in attempt to stun Kirishima but as if two steps ahead, the only thing Yokozawa's head hit was the alphas shoulder. "Bastard!"

"If you don't shut up, they'll hear you. Then again, these conference rooms are pretty sound proof."

"D-don't you dare touch me," Yokozawa growled, heart thumping hard against the insides of his chest. 

"Too late for that," Kirishima scoffed and undid the betas pants, slipping a hand in past the waist line of his boxers. "What would you have done if I didn't bring you here with me?" 

"Go to hell," Yokozawa retorted, caring less about ripping the tie than anything, so as long as he could get free. "I should've known this is all you wanted."

Kirishima rose a brow, a sense of confusion dawning in, however that didn't stop his hand from grabbing hold of the betas dick. 

" I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you want to know what I truly want..." he bit Yokozawa's ear, hand stroking the others member three times before traveling further behind the balls. "Just ask."

Yokozawa took in a harsh intake of breath, eyes unfocused and head slowly becoming a mess. 

"D-don't," he whimpered, sagging back on the alpha. "Please."

"I haven't even touched it yet, and you're already begging."

"I hate it...there especially..."

There was a brief silence before Kirishima let out a sigh, deciding to have mercy for now, especially since it seemed he's gone to far. Yokozawa was almost shaking in his hands. 

"It's not like I haven't used both places you know," Kirishima chuckled and undid the restraints on the beta who growled in embarrassment at the memory. "What? You loved it."

"Buzz off," Yokozawa gained back his composure and quickly proceeded to leave the conference room. "Don't bring that up, ever again." 

Kirishima narrowed his eyes at the order, watching his beta flee out of his sight. 

The idiot left his tie behind.

"Idiot," he kissed his teeth and sighed once again. 

"When are you going to accept me?"


	5. Chapter 5

After yesterday's mishap, it wasn't a surprise that Masamune or his mate didn't show to work today. However luckily for Yokozawa, he would be going home early. Their wasn't a serious reason for it though, Yokozawa just wanted to be free of Kirishima for at least 9 hours and the whole 48hrs that was his weekend. All he had to do was finish his work. Then avoid Kirishima catching sight of him. 

It was a simple enough plan, but carrying it out would be the hardest task of the century. 

The alpha ALWAYS seemed to know where Yokozawa was. From smoking privately on the first floor, to eating lunch in the park. The guy pretty much knew when Yokozawa did his rounds, and where just to pester him. 

This needed to stop, despite how Yokozawa has been feeling about the man, the beta simply needed time ALONE. 

Tapping away on laptop keyboard the way he was, set an example that when Yokozawa wanted to finish something quickly, he did his best to do so. Henmi had a hard time keeping up with how fast his superior was typing, he was glad he wouldn't have to for long. 

"Excuse me, Yokozawa-San."

"What is it Henmi?" The beta growled and spared a glance up at his subordinate. 

With a gulp, the young alpha continued. 

"K-Kirishima-San wanted me to ask if you were available for lunch today."

Yokozawa felt a vain pop out at the side of his temple, eyes narrowed as he halted his typing for now, to just stare menacingly at Henmi. 

"What?" 

Henmi rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly finding the floor more interesting than meeting Yokozawa's eyes. 

Yokozawa sighed, seeing no point in showing his anger to the wrong person. Well anymore that is.

"Tell him I can't today," he said a bit more softly, leaving Henmi a bit stunned at the change of tone. "I plan to leave early."

"Well isn't that a coincidence. So did I."

Right then, when the wild bear of sales heard that mans voice, Yokozawa lost it. Henmi steadily wished he wasn't born. Being stuck between two terrifying men, that had more superiority over him, was life threatening. It was like two dark auras clashing, it was a surprise Kirishima could help muster such a scary atmosphere. 

"I thought it'd be easier for Henmi to ask you for me, since whenever I come around you glare."

Yokozawa got up, ignoring Kirishima's words as he packed up his things. His plan to go home was smashed to pieces. 

He was so close to finishing his work too.

"Henmi, clock me out."

"Y-yes sir! Have a good day," Henmi replied as he watched the two men walk out. Finally able to take a calm breather.

"So today, I'm spoiling you!" Kirishima looked at the annoyed scowl on the beta's face. "You're going to have the best meal ever," he enthused, in spite of the disinterest on the others face. 

"Where?" 

"You'll see when we get there," the alpha supplied, which further irritates the beta.

The two traveled far off from their work place, to the train station. It didn't take much longer after catching and getting off the train, for Yokozawa to notice the apartment complex Kirishima was guiding him to. 

Maybe Yokozawa was overthinking it. There might be a restaurant in the building. 

However, once the entered and gone up on the elevator, he was slowly contemplating the opposite. What restaurant would be this high up? Not that it was THAT high. Usually most eatery places would be held on the first floor. Given all the possible noise. 

"Oi..."

"Shh," Kirishima shushed and just then the elevator door opened with a ding, the men getting off on a floor Kirishima fished keys out for. Down the hall, he made action to opening a door. 

"I'm home," he called when he came in and slipped out of his shoes, leaving Yokozawa at the entrance. 

"Welcome back Papa!" A little girl flew out from around the corner, shocking Yokozawa. He gapped astounded like a fish, eyes wide and mind replaying the word 'PAPA', over and over until Kirishima busted out laughing. 

"You seem overly surprised," he teased  but decided to move on. He stood by his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Kirishima Hiyori, my daughter," Kirishima introduced to Yokozawa. "And this is Yokozawa Takafumi. He's a coworker of mine," he introduced Hiyori to him, then walked off with an amused smile, into the living room to settle down.

"H-hello. Sorry for the intrusion," Yokozawa nodded respectively and Hiyori blushed in embarrassment, shaking her head frantically. 

"No it okay! Thank you for watching over my papa all this time," she bowed and with a smile, tilted her head in confusion to why Yokozawa was still out at the doorway, not fully inside. As if catching on, Yokozawa mumbled a 'crap' and slipped off his own shoes. The young girl retreated back to where she previously was in the house. 

Finally stepping further into the home, he went to join Kirishima in the living room, sitting on the couch opposite from the alpha. 

"Cute kid," Yokozawa said and glanced behind him to see Hiyori working in the kitchen. "Hard to believe she's even yours."

"She takes more after her mother," Kirishima retorted, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. 

Her mother? 

Kirishima's wife.

The poor woman that her husband was cheating on with a man like Yokozawa. It made the guilt and fury all the more stronger if they had a kid involved. 

The guy had the nerve to bring me here, he thought. 

Had he no shame?

"Is she home?" Yokozawa asked curiously and eager to throw whatever Kirishima was doing, right out in the open.

That'll teach him.  

...

However, the outcome may break up the family. It won't do good for young Hiyori.

With that in mind, Yokozawa deflated into the cushions, stuck thinking on what to do ONCE again. He failed to notice the watchful eyes from Kirishima. 

"No. You see, my wife long past," He explained simply.

"Oh...I-I'm very sorry. That was insensitive of me," Yokozawa looked down, looking almost shamefully towards his lap. His eyebrows in a deep furrow, eyes glimmering with a strange sense of remorse. However it didn't last that long because the beta looked up with an annoyed look on his face, folding his arms as he leaned back on my sofa.

"That ring is throwing out the wrong impression you know."

The alpha chuckled, shaking his head and looked to the metal band around his ring finger. 

"It's too keep coworkers from asking too many questions."

"I see," Yokozawa let out a sigh, seeming more relaxed than before.

"You thought I'd cheat on her with you, didn't you? I'm not that type of man. I love her, deeply."

Yokozawa did think that. 

Now he felt guilty for an entirely different reason.

"If you want me to take it off...just say so," Kirishima smirked. "I'll do it just for you. Only if you plan to replace the ring on this finger with one of your own."

"Stuff it," Yokozawa huffed, a faint blush developing in his cheeks as he looked to the side, hating the look on the others face. 

What was he to do now? He was still being blackmailed but now, he felt his inner self want to be more compliant. He fought harder for the justice of the wife the alpha has, however the issue now was that their was no wife. So new judgements were made on the, oh so single, Kirishima Zen.

Single father and hardworking alpha. 

Yokozawa gulped, seeing the appeal. Not that he hadn't already felt an attraction to Kirishima.

"Papa, Yokozawa-Oniichan! Dinners ready," Hiyori called from the kitchen and set the table.

"O-Oniichan?" The beta was taken aback, Kirishima laughing slightly. "You're behind that aren't you?!"

"I told her you weren't as old as you looked," Kirishima got up with a smile on his face, walking to the table. Yokozawa soon came over and sat down as well, Hiyori plopping down in the seat in front of her father. 

"Beer or tea?" She asked them, uncapping a bottle of tea and pouring it in her cup. 

"Beer," Kirishima nodded in thanks as his daughter set the tea down, ran to the fridge and back with a cold can of beer, setting it by her father. "What about Yokozawa? Have some beer, you can stay the night."

"Tea please," Yokozawa ignored his offer, taking joy in the pout on Kirishima's face as Hiyori poured him a cup of tea. "We got work tomorrow."

"No we don't. It's the weekend remember? You're too young to be forgetting these things."

Yokozawa scoffed, needing another excuse.

"Going to check on Masamune," he supplied, despite messing up the first time. If he told this reason from the start, Kirishima wouldn't think he was already lying. "You know, after what happen at the office."

"I'm pretty sure he'd rather be with Onadera than you," Kirishima narrowed his eyes, the smile on his face, a fake one in front of his daughter. The chill going down the beta's spine confirmed it.

Not only that but what he said...really struck Yokozawa's heart strings hard, they wavered indecisively on how to react. 

So the solution Yokozawa came up with was to hurry along with dinner to go home.

"How is it?" 

"It's good," Yokozawa simple answered and took another spoon full of the curry over rice. 

"Really?!" Hiyori finally spoke, excited someone other than her father likes what she makes. "I wasn't sure if I made it right, after all, Papa just says everything I make tastes good."

"But it does," Kirishima raised a brow, not getting the point, so Hiyori puffed up her cheats in frustration. "Oh come on, don't be mad at me. It's the truth."

"That's not the point," Yokozawa scoffed and took in another spoon full of food. "She wants feed back," he continued and started to chew, swallow, and after, licked his lips. "It's a bit too sweet."

"Oh I knew it! I had a feeling I overdid it with the sugar," Hiyori sighed and dug in, tasting exactly what Yokozawa was talking about. 

"Well I think it's just fine," Kirishima smiled, seeing his daughter take on a sense of unease. 

"I can take the truth Papa," Hiyori frowned and grabbed her cup of tea, taking a sip. After she finished, she smiled brightly at the beta. "Thanks Yokozawa-Oniichan."

"You're welcome," he smiled back, watching the girl scurry off as soon as they finished dinner to do the dishes. 

"Didn't peg you to be good with kids," Kirishima nudged Yokozawa with his finger. "How come you never smile like that for me?" 

"Because I don't like you," Yokozawa growled but that only served to make the alpha laugh. He didn't know when to quit. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

Kirishima shook his finger in Yokozawa's face with a tsk. 

"That's a no no," he said with a wicked grin, telling the other man this was an order. It was an order to stay here or else Yokozawa's secret, would be not so much of a secret anymore. "I got to have a word with you."

"You are," Yokozawa glared, body way too complaint for his liking at staying put. 

"Don't choose now of all times to be a smart ass."

"How do you know I wasn't already one?"

"Nah, you're more stuck up than an asshole like myself."

"I'm not stuck you!"

"See, you're stuck up about being stuck up."

Yokozawa groaned in defeat, giving up on trying to continue this pointless argument. 

Their was a child around for crying out loud. 

Although Kirishima was doing a good job at taking up that title, as well as being the father of the actually child here.

"Yokozawa."

"What is it now?" the said man grumbled and rested his chin on his hand, elbow supported by the table. 

"Are you rejecting me because you thought I had a wife?" 

Yokozawa tensed instantly and swallowed a lump in his throat that only settled back again. 

Was that the only reason? He thought. 

Kirishima was blackmailing him and that was seeming to slowly be less of a reason than before. 

Maybe it was because of Masamune? 

Yokozawa still felt something for his friend but it was now, just a dull ache whenever he thought about it. 

So why was he rejecting Kirishima? 

His instincts kept screaming at him to submit to the alpha and his body was more than happy to comply, when the right buttons were pressed, yet Yokozawa had this insecurity that kept Kirishima at arms length.

"That was it. However their seems to be something else," Kirishima observed, taking notice of the brows on the others face furrowing together more that he was sure it'd be stuck like that, if Hiyori didn't come up to them. 

"I'm all done now," she told him.

"Going to bed?" The father asked with a smile, glancing at Yokozawa who seemed more ennui in expression now.

"Yep. I'll see you in the morning," Hiyori said and barely suppressed a yawn. "Good night Papa. Good night Oniichan."

The two men saw her retreat past them and heard a door close, signaling it was just them in the room. The tension slowly arises.

"Now it's just Oniichan. Guess you really got on her good side tonight," Kirishima said, hating the utter silence between them now that his daughter went to bed. "Hope that doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't," the other replied, voice laced with a calmness Kirishima didn't recognize. 

"Yokozawa. What wrong?" 

The concerning tone was annoying. Everything about the alpha was infuriating the beta all the sudden.

"Nothing."

He lied. 

"Are you sure?"

No.

"Yokozawa?" The owner of the home called out and raised a hand to shake him. 

"Stop with the blackmail," he stated out of no where. 

"Huh?"

"You heard me," Yokozawa got up from his seat at the table, going over to the couch to get his coat. "I've had enough of your games. Play with someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

Kirishima blinked at what was happening, getting up from his seat at the table as well to watch the beta intently, true bewilderment in his expression. 

"Don't play coy with me," Yokozawa hissed, trying not to raise his voice, in consideration to Hiyori in the next room. "You can't keep stringing me around when you feel like it."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Playing a game with you?" Kirishima folded his arms, gradually getting irritated at how ignorant his mate was. 

Kirishima had to keep himself in check. He had a sleeping daughter in the other room.

"Why else would you be with someone like me? You had a beautiful wife in order to make someone as precious as Hiyori. So what exactly are you doing yanking me around for?" Yokozawa said shakily, voice raw with emotion he tried not to convey. After all, why should he be like this? All messed up because of some idiot that found him fun to mess with. "What exactly do you want from me?!" He unexpectedly raised his voice, then shut up. Hoping that he didn't wake Hiyo. After a good three minutes of silence, Yokozawa glanced up with glazed eyes at Kirishima. The alpha frowning in anger. 

That's when Yokozawa knew he messed up. He said too much and now Kirishima was angry with him. It was weird that now, it bother him. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized in almost a whisper, scolding himself on how he acted. 

For now, the two just stood there facing away from each other. Well more as Yokozawa feeling he had no right to raise his head to look at Kirishima. 

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met. It's either that or you're unbelievably dense," the alpha huffed and scratched the back of his head, settling his emotions down before another outburst came into play. Though this time from his mouth. 

Why did Yokozawa overthink things? Why couldn't he just be true to himself and accept what's clear as day? 

"You're my mate. You idiot," Kirishima sighed. After a long time of thinking the beta would take a hint, he didn't. It was exhausting being the bad guy in his eyes. All the alpha wanted, was to be excepted, loved equally and unconditionally. However all he got was rejection. 

It took Kirishima all the strength he had from not pouncing, or knocking up the beta, whenever he didn't get it. Whenever he went against what they both obviously felt for each other. 

"Don't you dare say I'm fucking with you because if you do, so help me I'm going to rape you on the patio."

A chill shook through out Yokozawa's body. He took an instinctive step back at the threat. 

"Then why didn't you just come out and say that from the beginning?" Yokozawa glared and put both hands on his hips, putting Kirishima back in the spot light.

"Ah, well...you see," Kirishima chuckle nervously but pushed out an explanation. "I wanted to have some fun with it first."

"So you were playing with me?" The expression on Yokozawa darkened. 

"Well at first...I just thought it'd take time for you to see we were destined to be, since apparently only I seemed to feel the connection in full bloom. Why you didn't catch on quicker is beyond me," he shrugged. "However, you seemed to not want anything to do with me, so I upped the bar. I thought bringing you here would do it but well...actually it did do it. You know now."

"Bastard...it would've been easier if you did!" Yokozawa said in a harsh whisper. 

"I wanted you to come to the realization yourself."

Yokozawa let out a deep sigh and with a blush, he began taking off his coat now.

"Where's your room?" Yokozawa asked, Kirishima beyond confused, but moving to show the beta anyway.

"So, you're gonna st--"

The beta pushed the owner into his own room and locked the door, a menacing glare that made it suddenly degrees colder. 

"Y-Yokozawa," Kirishima, despite totally turned on by this new domineering sided of his partner, was feeling uneasy as his back made it to the bed. His mate standing over his laying form. "What's this?"

"You...shut up and listen," Yokozawa growled and reactively, Kirishima's groin twitched inside his pants. "I had a crush on Masamune. Though you seemed to get that."

"Don't. Mention. Him."

Yokozawa scoffed at the glare of jealously shot his way, merely reaching for his jacket and shrugging it off. Proceeding to yanking off his tie in a way, Kirishima had to withhold himself from ripping all the beta's clothes off in one go. 

"Then I have heat flashes. That you're, oh so graciously responsible as well for," he went on and began unbuttoning his shirt, each button exposing more of that bare chest his alpha wanted to mark up. 

"We fuck. Obviously," Kirishima licked his lips in anticipation. 

"We fuck," Yokozawa casually agreed and made it his purpose by the time he got his pants off, he'd get to the point he was making. "Blackmail. Getting to know the asshole you are until today, where I find out you aren't married."

"Which you should be glad for," the alpha chipped in, seeing the pants come off his beta. Now leaving him clad in his underwear.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes but eased on to straddle Kirishima's lap, undoing the mans shirt now but more slower, as a wave of emotion comes crashing down. His fingers trembled, trying to undo the buttons. 

With wide eyes, Kirishima's heart sank, the mood ruined as he sat up, pulling his mate to his chest, and wrapping his arms around Yokozawa's stiff frame. 

"You're not going to continue?" He murmured, resting his neck on his mates exposed shoulder. "What went after you finding out about my wife?"

"I-I fell for you and I hate it. The blackmail doesn't matter, your wife now doesn't matter, and the only thing keeping me from fully being with you is because of what I am..." Yokozawa sniffed, refusing to outright sob. Although a few tears went unnoticed. "Masamune doesn't even seem to matter and he was the first that did before."

"I see," Kirishima hummed, smiling warmly at the declaration. "Those three things made you reject me. However your love for me overcame them all."

"Who says that about themselves? I never said I loved you," Yokozawa kissed his teeth and nuzzled into the croak of his mates neck. "Idiot."

"Well you were just lucky my wife passed. That one doesn't count," Kirishima muttered to himself, but suddenly hardened his voice. "Also theirs nothing wrong with you. If I accepted you the first time, what makes you think I won't accept you the second?"

"It was dark in the hotel room?" 

"Don't be stupid. Besides, I have thrice as much to plunge into!"

"What the hell!" Yokozawa flushed, growling in embarrassment. "Theirs no thrice!" 

"Shh, you'll wake Hiyo. Also, thrice, with your mouth included."

The beta shook and instantly punched the other, square in the jaw, then withdrew himself to get dressed in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason, Yokozawa found himself comfortable and warm. Their was no sunlight trying to pry his eyes open and no cold draft, nibbling at the bits of his flesh the blanket didn't cover. So the reason this time the beta roused, was due to the stiff rod nudging at his ass. Let's not forget the strong arms of an alpha, wrapped around his chest. 

This morning, Yokozawa Takafumi woke up being spooned by Kirishima Zen. 

It was in the betas greatest intention to escape home after what happen last night, however once he look at his watch, it was clear he missed the last train home. Therefore he was stuck staying over. 

Kirishima jumped with joy at the news and forced his mate to sleep in the same bed, rather than let Yokozawa take up the guest bedroom. 

Yokozawa wished dearly that he'd of put up a better fight, he could've avoided the situation at hand. 

Slowly, Yokozawa forced his tired eyes open, then lightly tapped at Kirishima's arm. The older man stirred a little but stayed in place. 

"Oi," Yokozawa muttered, groggily shifting a bit in the embrace in attempt to turn around. Thankfully, the pair of arms loosened but only for Yokozawa to turn facing Kirishima. Once the position was set, the arms locked again, making Yokozawa stuck in a more frustrating position than before. "Bastard, you're awake aren't you?"

Kirishima's morning wood was now nudging into Yokozawa's flaccid one. 

"Kirishima," Yokozawa growled and with an overdramatized yawn, the alpha peeked, seeing an annoyed Yokozawa. However that didn't deter the alpha from absorbing how adorable a just woken Yokozawa was. Hair tousled, brows less furrowed and voice a bit hoarse from sleep. If the beta's scent didn't turn Kirishima on, then his face certainly would've.

"Morning."

"Don't morning me. Let me go," the beta growled. 

"I guess you're not a morning person. Seeing as you've already got a stick up your ass," Kirishima nuzzled closer, where as his nose was sniffing into Yokozawa's collar bone. "Speaking of which, wanna do that?"

"I don't need anything up my ass!" Yokozawa replied harshly, but silently, mindful of Hiyori in the other room. 

"Obviously my dick is the stick so it wouldn't just be anything."

"Kirishima," Yokozawa said sternly despite how he actually liked the affection shown. 

"Yokozawa," Kirishima said but in a suave tone. "Let me fuck you."

The beta's eyes widened, a flush grappling at his cheeks as he was at a loss for words.  The alpha was too blatant for his own good. 

"Your daughter is in the other room."

"Oh? So if she wasn't here, I could?"

"Hell no," Yokozawa tried to shift but all Kirishima kept doing was cuddling closer, until something Yokozawa never expected to happen, happened. He grit his teeth to hold back the inappropriate sound that would've came out. 

"Y-y-you bastard!" He exclaimed as he trembled, clutching at Kirishima to try to compose himself. "G-get out of me!" 

Just as surprised as Yokozawa, yet rather satisfied with the mishap, the alpha shrugged half-heartily. Trying not to grind or thrust inside Yokozawa. 

"It's not my fault. I forgot you had this one you here. It's not as hard as slipping into your ass," he conveyed. "Besides, I didn't think you were that wet enough for me to just slip right in there."

Kirishima eased up, which didn't do wonders for Yokozawa, so he could look at his mate. However, their wasn't a hint of remorse when Yokozawa looked at him. Therefore, since the only area that seemed strong at this point was his mouth, Yokozawa retaliated by biting down hard into his mates shoulder. A hiss of pain making the beta feel only a tad victorious as he eased up to glare at his alpha. 

"Get out. N--AH!" 

"You would've thought you could get away with that," Kirishima smirked, loving the indecisive lust filled expression his beta had. Sure, he saw that he was angry, but it hardly lasted long as the beta literally became putty in his hands. 

"D-don't...move," Yokozawa whimpered, hips shaking as they tried to move from what was in between them. "Please..."

Kirishima chuckled and turn over so he was on top of Yokozawa, staring down at the rather appealing, not so willing, man under him. 

"We clarified this last night. Why is there still a fight about this?"

Yokozawa looked to the side, eyes glazed over as if ready to brawl his eyes out if Kirishima didn't stop. Yet the face he had on was one of anger.

As if he didn't look eatable enough when being difficult. 

"You don't help your situation when looking like that," he declared with a sigh, giving in and slowly, with a hiss, pulling out. Cold air hitting his arousal and softening it, in contrast to how warm it was inside his mate. "You don't play fair," Kirishima grunted and rolled off of Yokozawa who blinked in surprise that the alpha, wasn't like others, who'd usually just go against the others will when given the upper hand. 

This just gave Yokozawa more reason to like Kirishima. 

Dammit. 

No point in denying it anymore. 

Yet he still didn't want to screw in a home, where their was a child across the hall.

In a way, it just felt like Yokozawa was intruding.

"I'm going ahead to shower," Kirishima told him and slipped on a pair of boxers on the floor, then leaving out the room to shower. 

"Okay..." Yokozawa muttered slowly in return, although Kirishima wasn't present to hear it anymore. He then quickly got up, uncomfortably rubbing his legs together, the feeling of the alpha being up there still present. "Great," he was horny now. However he had to just ignore it. 

Hiyori would wake up soon. 

With that in mind, Yokozawa shuffled out of the bed and got dressed. After fastening his tie, Kirishima came in with a rob and a towel drying his hair. 

"Leaving?"

Yokozawa nodded and stuffed his shirt in his pants, Kirishima shutting the door behind him and going to his dresser. 

"You should at least stay for breakfast."

"Thanks but no thanks. I should really get going," he said back and spared a glance at the alpha, pulling on a pair of boxers and grey sweatpants. Leaving him shirtless and searching for a top. "I don't want intrude for any longer."

"We invited you in. You aren't intruding, dummy."

"Yeah."

"What's the real reason you don't want to stay?" Kirishima finished dress and turned to face Yokozawa, tugging down a white t-shirt. 

Yokozawa frowned, but scolded himself for watching the alpha dress. 

Then again...

"I don't know."

"What are you? A child?" Kirishima scratched the back of his head, hand getting wet from how damp his hair was still. "If you don't know why you're leaving, don't leave. Makes sense, instead of sitting all alone at your place, not knowing what the heck to do with yourself."

Why was he suddenly being scolded like a child? 

He was a grown ass man. 

Yokozawa didn't want to say why he planned to leave in the first place, because the other would surely make fun of him for it. Yet why, couldn't he just go without getting questioned? 

He wasn't a teenager sneaking out at night. 

"You're better off staying here," the alpha continued.

One night together(no sex), and the alpha thought he had the right to tell him what to do?

Well the difference between this relationship, IF Yokozawa wanted to consider it as one anyway, was the he wasn't an omega. Yokozawa wasn't going to do what he was told, and he had a say, without or with reason.

Yokozawa scowled and left, hearing the alpha following him into the living room. 

"Didn't you hear me Yokozawa? You don't have to go."

"Yeah, I heard, but I choose to go."

"Why?" Kirishima growled, watching his mate put his jacket on and grab his coat, facing him once again with a defiant glare. 

Everything was going good between them. Now all the sudden the beta was acting like he was in heat. Flustered and adorable in bed, to bitch the next. 

Why couldn't he just do what he was told?

"Because I WANT to go home. Is there a problem with that?" Yokozawa spat, sensing the growing hostility of the alpha who, in turn clenched his fists and glared back at the beta. 

"Yes. We just got together and you want to leave me? I understand you're not ready to do it, but you don't have to act like this." 

"I'm not acting like anything. You just don't have to have your way all the time," Yokozawa looked away from him, knowing what he might say next wasn't going to be right. "Besides. I never said I wanted to be with you. You just assumed because of how I acted."

"Excuse me?" Kirishima's eyes dilated, a shudder going down the beta's spine, beginning to feel nervous. The alpha took a heavy step forward. "Usually how YOU act speaks louder than words. Since you seem to suck at expressing yourself, why don't you elaborate and maybe, just maybe I'll understand you. Heck, the only one you can even be nice to is Takano and we damn well know, he doesn't freaking need you anymore."

Each word was like poison seeping out the alphas mouth, all directing to bring down the beta. However, it only fueled Yokozawa to lash out more. 

"You know NOTHING about me! So you have no right, acting like you know everything. You're not my alpha, so don't fuck with me like I actually belong to you." 

"You're my fucking mate! So as of now, and forever, you are MINE."

"Papa?" Hiyori poked out from her bedroom, staring at her dad, who only seemed to be blinded by rage and paying attention to the one in front of him. She looked then to Yokozawa, rubbing her tired eyes as she walked into the hallway.

"Then I'll never accept you as my alpha! There's tons better than someone like you," Yokozawa seethed.

He didn't mean it, but he was just angry right now. 

So very angry.

That when he lashed back, he didn't give a shit about how heart broken Kirishima looked, his eyes wide in shock. 

He even failed to pay heed to Hiyori stepping out into the living room, looking confused between the two.

She had just woken up, and because of their argument.

Yokozawa instantly calmed down as he looked at the girl, features softening as he took into account what he had said. 

Shit...

Kirishima on the other hand, went stoic in expression. He then looked to his daughter and walked to her, patting her head and going back to his room. Leaving Hiyori and Yokozawa in the living room alone as the older mans door shut closed, a click, indicating it locked.

"Papa must still be tired," she yawned, still in a daze, unable to comprehend the loud voices a while ago and tension. "Are you staying for breakfast Oniichan?" 

"N-no. I'll see myself out," he said, voice shaky but stable enough for the groggy Hiyori to hear. The girl smiled and waved, Yokozawa smiled back and nodded. He then went to the door to put on his shoes and left. Feeling worse than when he stepped foot in the home. 

What had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

Again.

He wasn't here again. 

Yokozawa Takafumi, bear of sales, for the third time this week had passed through the editing department. 

With a depressive sigh, the beta walked to the break room, needing a way to calm his nerves. Yokozawa rummaged through his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, shifting one cig in between his lips and puts the pack back in his pocket. 

How can he ever apologize if  
Kirishima Zen neglected to come to work?

The more the alpha stayed gone, the more guilty and depressed Yokozawa got. It wasn't in Yokozawa's nature to stay this down in the dumps because usually, he would've smothered himself in his work. However, his focus was solely on Kirishima and how he hurt him. 

Saying he didn't except him as his alpha...it's the one thing that really brings down a mates ego. 

Even Yokozawa would've felt hurt if his mate, ever said he didn't except him. 

The beta growled at his stupidity and leaned against the wall in the break room, near a smoking station. His hand sinks into his pocket again for a match, but he came up empty. 

Shit...

Yokozawa grit his teeth, his canines biting into his cigarette as he glared at the wall. 

He really screwed up.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Yokozawa's glare subconsciously shifted to who ever came in, but soon softened to surprise.

"Masamune?"

The said man nodded in greeting, his own cigarette in his mouth. 

"Yokozawa," he said, leaning on the wall by the other side of the smoking station, folding his arms as he looked ahead. "I didn't get to thank you."

Yokozawa smiled slightly and looked ahead as well. 

"You could start by lighting my cigarette," the beta glanced over to see the alpha take out a lighter, raising it to his cigarette and flicking it on. Lighting it, and pulling it back to put away. "Thanks."

Yokozawa breathed out some smoke, taking the cig between his fingers now. 

"No problem."

They both stood in silence for a while until Takano spoke up.

"Are you doing alright?"

The beta took a long swig from his cigarette, brows furrowing at the burn in the back of his throat.

He forgot to exhale.

"Hey," Takano glanced at his friend, who clearly looked upset. "If you don't want to talk about it, don't. It's none of my business anyway, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Yokozawa coughed briefly and pulled the cig from his mouth, eyes waters from the burning sensation.

"But I'll tell you this. I hope you find your mate, because once you do, you'll never want to let them go."

The beta let the alphas words sink in.

"What if...what if you aren't with them?" He asked.

Takano raised a brow. "You've looked these things up for me in college. It was how I found out about Onodera. So why are you asking me?" He chuckled and leaned off the wall, crushing his cig onto the tray of the smoking station to put it out, then tossed the bud in the garbage connected. "I'm sorry. For always selfishly depending on you back then, even now. So do me, and yourself a favor, be happy."

Yokozawa looked at his departing friend with wide eyes, a few weights lifted off his chest. 

Takano was grateful of him. 

Better yet...he was right. Yokozawa always made it his duty to look into things that bothered him, instead of silently pondering answers, that were best gained by knowledge than mere thinking about it. 

Kirishima was going to forever be on his mind, because he was his mate, his alpha. 

Yokozawa blushed, but he wasn't ashamed. He liked the warm tingling sensation of accepting Kirishima. He liked the idea of being with him, yet he ran away.

The reason for that, would have to be something for him and his mate to discuss, however before that, Yokozawa had to apologize to Kirishima. 

With that in mind and the resolve, Yokozawa waited for work to be over, and instead of going home, he went to Kirishima's home. It's been three days since what happened, any longer, and it may be too late. Then again, could it ever be too late? They were mates. Kirishima would come around but then again, it wouldn't be right to depend solely on that fact. Yokozawa had personality and a conscious, he can't leave it like this, nor stay away from the alpha this long. 

It was breaking them both inside.

So Yokozawa forced himself to knock on Kirishima's door. 

There was silence, but then there were foot steps from inside the apartment, approaching the door. It slowly eased open, revealing Kirishima Zen. The man seemed a bit taken aback by the beta's appearance, yet a dull stare quickly came into place with an ennui expression. 

"Why are you here?" He asked rather coldly, tone almost convincing Yokozawa he shouldn't be here. 

The beta gulped and did his best to not be shaken up, keeping eye contact with his mate.

"I came to see how you were doing," he began. "You haven't been at work for some time."

 

Stop with the idle chatter, get to the point. The two thought in sync. 

 

Kirishima gave the man a blank response. "You've got to be kidding?"

Yokozawa was slowly heating up in shame, as if the alpha was making fun of him for asking such a question. However, Yokozawa still held strong, a slight furrow developing between his brows.

"I called in sick," Kirishima sighed, as if cutting his mate some slack. "If that's all," he began closing the door. "Good night," the alpha looked at the beta one last time and shut the door. 

It of course hurt, shutting his mate out, but Kirishima couldn't stand to stay so close to him, without recalling that Yokozawa didn't accept him as an alpha.

As his alpha. 

As a mate.

Kirishima sighed and rested his weight on the door, forehead and left hand resting on the barrier separating him from his true love. 

"Kirishima."

The alpha quietly listened, no strength in opening back the door to see the beta.

Yokozawa sighed, placing his right hand on the door. 

 

Why is this so hard? The two thought in sync.

 

Things had to be said, and Yokozawa knew he had to be the one to say them.

"I came here to apologize," the beta took in a much needed breath. "I didn't mean what I said to you, and I should've just told you why I was leaving instead of acting the way I did. Kirishima, I'm a beta. I'm not an omega and it angered me that you were ordering me around despite that. If I was, then I would've listen...so of course my response was different," Yokozawa smiled sadly. It sure would be easy if he was one. "Plus my personality, it wouldn't premit it."

Nothing came in response when he paused, so he continued.

"I wanted to leave you...because I didn't feel like I was fit to be with you, with you in your home, with Hiyori.  
I-I..." Yokozawa bit his lip. It was always hard admitting a insecurity to someone, but sometimes it's nessessary. "I don't want ruin what you and your wife built together, so I felt uncomfortable, just being there."

Just then the door opened, the beta blinked in surprise, his hand quickly retracting back to his person. An embarrassed blush crept onto his face as he met eyes with Kirishima, who seemed less cold than before. Nonetheless, Yokozawa had worked him up to getting a talk face to face, next goal was to get invited inside.

The only problem was the next part Yokozawa had to say aloud.

It made him miss the door being closed.

"Kirishima...I'm sorry," Yokozawa gulped. "During the past few days, I couldn't stop thinking about. About how much I hurt you, because deep down I know I didn't mean it. I don't see anyone else capable of being my alpha but you, or anyone like you that could put up with me."

"Got that right," Kirishima snorted. "You're as stubborn as a mule."

Yokozawa held back his instinct to glare but he just decided since the jerk was well enough to tease him, the he'd say his piece and leave.

"I don't mind..." Yokozawa trailed off and avert his eyes, ready to turn tail and run. "...having you as my mate."

Kirishima smiled warmly, knowing how difficult it was for the wild bear of sales to admit to this much. "Feels good finally admitting to it, doesn't it?"

The beta flushed brighter, glare snapping into place with a scowl. 

"I'm being serious here," he stated but calmed down, happy enough that Kirishima was back to usual with him. "Whatever, I said my piece."

Yokozawa took a turn on his heel to leave but was instantly yanked back by an arm around his neck, another strong arm around his waist that he latched onto to keep from falling from the abrupt movement. His nose was assualted with Kirishima's scent, as well as the smell of cigerattes and beer. 

"What the hell?!"

Kirishima smirked and guided his beta inside his home, kicking his front door shut.

"You must be stupid to think I'd let you get away with acting so cute."

"I've figured this for awhile, but you have weird taste," Yokozawa said, leaning on his mate, rather than fighting out of the embrace. He simple missed it too much, being near Kirishima.

"You're probably right," Kirishima chuckled. 

"Bastard," the other growled but made no move to retaliate.

"You're not intruding on anything. On the contrary, you'd never intrude. I brought you into my life, not only because you're my mate, but because I love you. Hiyori and you get along, matter of fact she's gonna see why I love you and start caring for you the way I do."

"Oh please. Hiyori is nothing like you," Yokozawa snorted in disbelief, understanding what the other meant though.

"Don't start being difficult now. Long story short, I'll accept everything about you. So don't think you'd need to run away again. When you're feeling insecure or uncomfortable, tell me. As you lover, I'll do anything to make you feel otherwise."

Yokozawa said nothing in response, nor did he reject the hands disgarding his coat, and sinking underneath his clothes, pressing against his skin. The alpha was probably thinking of taking him right here and now, over and over until they both felt fulfilled. 

The beta found himself being okay with it. 

Just for today though, he'll let himself sink into the deep abyss. Only for now, will he let himself drown, covered in Kirishima's affection.

Yokozawa wanted to sink deep enough that he'd know, it wasn't a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Again.

Yokozawa stayed over.

Again...

They didn't have sex.

To Yokozawa's surprise, all Kirishima did was touch him. 

A lot. 

Yet the beta still felt strangely self fulfilled. He wasn't sure how Kirishima felt about it. The alpha obviously was holding back because of him, which he was the upmost grateful for. 

Yokozawa pried his eyes open, blinking back the grogginess of sleep as he sat up on his elbows, taking note that his alpha wasn't next to him and that he was naked under the sheets. 

Again. 

Slowly, the beta got up, feeling rather relaxed. However once he set eyes on the alarm clock, he bolted out of bed and to his underwear, pulling it on and searched for his pants in a panic.

"W-where's my suit?"

"Morning sleep beauty," Kirishima smiled, sipping a mug of what smelled like coffee. The alpha suddenly appeared in the door way of his bed room. Yokozawa, too busy looking for his clothes, that he hadn't noticed him approach. 

"Oi..." Yokozawa glared, taking note of Kirishima being dressed. "You're going to work?"

"Yeah. I've left my precious underlings fending for themselves too long," he smiled, just loving the rising anger easing onto his lovers face. "If you don't hurry, we'll be late."

The beta growled, walking over to a closet, opening it and sighing in relief that his suit was in it. 

Why the hell didn't he look here in the first place?!

"Speaking of which," Yokozawa started.  
"Why didn't you wake me?!" He yelled at the other, taking out his suit and quickly slipping his pants on. 

"You looked so at peace," Kirishima chuckled and took a sip of his coffee, basking in the caffeine that awakened his senses. "Besides, I've got a car. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Screw you. You made me rush only to say that now?!" Yokozawa snarled, slipping on his button up and buttoning it up, stuffing the ends into his pants and slicking a belt through the hooks of his pants. After he situated that, the last thing was his tie and shoes. It was too hot for a jacket, judging from how humid it felt now. 

"Yes. Would you feel better, if I said I made you coffee?" The alpha hummed.

"No," the beta retorted through grit teeth, fixing his tie until his mate gave him a distasteful look. "What?" 

"Your ties are a bit plain," Kirishima said and walked into the room to set his coffee on the night stand. Then, he went to his closet, a hanger holding his ties. Taking one, Kirishima came back to Yokozawa and held it up. "Try this one."

"I'm satisfied with my own."

"Oh no, I insist."

"I said--!" 

The alpha cut off anymore protests and yanked off the beta's current tie, replacing it with his own. It was much better looking than the other one. 

Yokozawa grumbled in distaste.

He didn't favor doing things out of his comfort zone. 

"See, you don't look half bad. Matter of fact, you look better!" 

"Okay," Yokozawa sighed, although uncomfortable with wearing his alphas tie, he felt grateful that he was loved enough for it to be shared with him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome~" Kirishima grinned and gestured his beta out the room. "Let's get going. We'll be late," he said and Yokozawa walked to the living room, frowning. 

He wouldn't of been late, if the idiot woke him.

"Here," Kirishima handed Yokozawa a thermos, then pulled the beta towards the door. "We gotta go."

Yokozawa held the warm thermos, stunned, but managed to put on his shoes, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Why did this feel...so domestic?

"I had to put your coffee in there. Didn't think you'd have time to idly drink it," Kirishima explained and then they were out the door, making way to the car Yokozawa didn't know Kirishima had. "Don't waste it. I made it with love~"

Yokozawa rolled his eyes, sitting securely in the passenger seat with his mate. He began unscrewing the lid of the thermos, taking an experimental sip. 

He furrowed and stuck his tongue out.

"Your love tastes bitter," Yokozawa looked at Kirishima, who simply chuckled and before driving out the parking lot, he leaned in towards his mate and bit his tongue. 

"SHIT!" Yokozawa backed up abruptly towards the car door. "What the hells wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. What makes you ask that?" Kirishima hummed and started up the car, backing out the parking lot. 

"Damn you," He hissed, shooting the alpha a glare before looking back at the thermos. A small blush creeped onto his cheeks, and with a reluctant sigh, he took another sip. 

It'd be waste not to drink it. 

"Are you coming back tonight? Hiyo would be glad to see you."

Yokozawa swallowed the bitter coffee and closed the thermos, before raising a brow. 

"Speaking of Hiyori. Where was she? Is she okay?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that," Kirishima smiled. It warmed his heart, knowing his mate cared about his daughter. "She spent the night at her friends. I guarantee she's at school right now," he supplied, putting himself and his mate at ease.

"Oh...that's good to hear," Yokozawa breathed out through his nose, relaxing despite having to work when they arrive.

It made Yokozawa wonder, how long they could be this relaxed in each other's company. 

Would Kirishima get tired of just this? 

He knew Kirishima wanted to do it. The alpha hasn't really been subtle about his sexual urges, therefore it kind of made him feel he's neglecting his mates wants. It felt selfish, despite how understanding the alpha was being about it. 

Thankfully, the beta didn't have to dwell on that for long. In no time, they were parked and walking into their work place. The only issue was how Kirishima whined about having to depart from his mate in the elevator. 

"Shut up," Yokozawa growled. "People will hear you."

"And so what? They'll find anyway. Not until I bite you that is," he replied with a shrug, ruffling his mates hair. "You do know that right?"

Yokozawa smacked his hand away, cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"That...that's," He sighed and looked away to the elevator door. "I don't know if I can."

Kirishima raised a brow, pensively eyeing his mate. 

"We've had sex before."

"I was intoxicated," Yokozawa reminded. "I hardly remembered anything."

"If that's the case. Let's have a redo of our fateful encounter. I'll make sure to put a lot of effort into screwing you sober," Kirishima smirked, earning a feisty glare from the other. "You think you're intimating but I think you're a turn on."

"I-I'm seriously getting sick of you," Yokozawa snapped, flushed to his ears and willing the heat on his face to go away, walking out the elevator on his floor. 

"Have a good day honey~" Kirishima blew a kiss, that Yokozawa surly wished his didn't turn back to see. "I'll pick you up for lunch."

Yokozawa scowled, not in distaste, but in indifference about what was said earlier. The elevator doors closed and that's when he walked to his department. 

The idiot was ready to do it.

Yokozawa couldn't really share the same enthusiasm, but maybe...just maybe he can do his mate a favor. 

The next day off, he'd get drunk to the point he was just begging for it.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

"I said it's okay," Yokozawa sighed into the phone, hearing the sheer disappointment and exhaustion in his mates voice. "You can't help it. It's your job."

"I know but we had plans."

"We went out for lunch today, that should be enough."

"It's never enough," Kirishima voiced sternly, yet affectionately over the phone. 

Yokozawa frowned, "Well it'll be suffice for now then. Just get your work done and get home safe. I'm already leaving to the train station."

"Oh! Crap...um, do you think you can go over to my place instead?" 

"What for? It wouldn't be right if you're not there."

"I know, but I got excited and texted Hiyori you'd be coming for dinner, only to tell her I'm going to be late coming home."

"Wait...she's home alone?!"

"Yes. Look, I didn't think I'd be this late."

"Okay. I'm going," Yokozawa told him and rushed off to the train station. 

"Thanks. I owe you one," Kirishima smiled. "I'll let her know you're coming, " he said and hung up after Yokozawa gave a brief okay.

Fucking idiot.

Should've told me Hiyori was home alone from the start. I would've rushed there earlier.

Given that Yokozawa was rushing, he jumped on a train and ran all the way to the Kirishima residence. Panting, the beta knocked on the door. In no time, it was pulled open by Hiyori.

"Hello Yokozawa-Oniichan!" 

Yokozawa huffed, trying to grace a smile on his face to meet Hiyori's, that slowly went away when she took on a face of confusion. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes..." he breathed out. 

"But you're so out of breath," her brows furrowed but quickly raised in realization. "Did you have to use the bathroom?!"

"N-no...I ran over here because I heard you were by yourself," Yokozawa sighed, finally getting his breathing together. 

"Oh. Well I'm alright. Papa told me you were coming," Hiyori notified. Putting the other at ease as she stepped aside to let the man in. 

"That's good," he replied and closed the door behind him. Making sure to lock it. "What have you been up to?" Yokozawa stepped out of his shoes and met the girl in the living room, taking off his coat in the process. 

"I was getting ready to make dinner," she said. 

Yokozawa nodded and rested his coat on the armrest of the couch. "Want some help?"

"Really?!" Hiyori perked up, getting rather excited. "I'll be right back!" She smiled brightly and raced off to her room. Yokozawa decided to roll up his sleeves in the mean time, eyeing the ingredients she had out on the counter in the kitchen.

"Here," Hiyori came back, handing him an apron. A red and white dotted one to be precise. A frilly one, to be even more precise when the beta held it up to his frame. 

"Uh..."

You've got to be kidding me...

"You can use that one. That's the only other apron we have."

"Are you sure?"

Please say no...

"Yes! I'm sure. Papa said Momma wore that. Then he gave it to me."

That's even worse...

Yokozawa gulped nervously, bringing out his best smile as he tried to smoothly get around not wearing the apron.

"That means it rather sentimental. I don't think it'd be appropriate if I wore this instead of you. Wouldn't want to get it dirty," he tried. 

Hiyori shook her head, blankly staring at Yokozawa, not seeeing the issue. 

"The whole point of an apron is to not get your clothes dirty. Besides, it's too big for me, it'd be a waste not to use it! I bet even Papa would say so," she enthused and Yokozawa slumped his shoulders in defeat. 

He didn't know how he felt about wearing his mates ex-wives apron. 

It's just didn't feel right.

"Come on Oniichan," Hiyori said and went in the kitchen, excited to be able to cook with someone. 

"C-coming," Yokozawa frowned and put the apron on, tying the back into a bow in order for it not to get knotted. Then uncomfortably, he made his way into the kitchen as well.

...

Four hours later, is when Kirishima Zen step foot in his household. He was utterly exhausted. It was a surprise he even made it home, without passing out in the office after everything was secure.

If only the client met her deadline.

With a sigh, Kirishima kicked off his shoes and walked inside.

"Welcome back."

He directed his gaze to his mate, Yokozawa Takafumi. 

"I'm back," The alpha grinned and saw covered food at the table, a small note with Hiyori's handwriting saying 'Good work today Papa!' 

"Oh my gosh...why must I have such an angelic daughter?" 

"I don't know," Yokozawa muttered. Watching the man that just came in, sit at the table. "I was about to put it away. It's probably cold now."

"It's fine."'

"You'll get sick," He said in a harsh whisper. "Give it here," Yokozawa dropped what he was doing and took up the alphas meal. Making way to warm it up in the microwave.

"You care," Kirishima stayed with a hint of surprise. 

"Obviously. It'd be a pain for me and Hiyori to take care of you."

Kirishima smiled with a hum, neither agreeing or denying it.

Although the alpha did get up and joined his mate in the kitchen, moving his arms around Yokozawa's waist. The beta slightly flinched but calmed, eyes solely focused on the food turning to warm up in the microwave.

"Thank you for looking after Hiyori."

"I didn't do it for you," Yokozawa scoffed, blushing slightly when he saw beyond looking at the food, to seeing Kirishima in the reflection of the microwave visor. The alpha resting a chin on his shoulder and smiling slightly.

"I know," he chuckled. "But still, thank you."

"You're welcome..." 

Kirishima rubbed circled with his thumb into his mates hip.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not really."

"Yokozawa. Be honest with me. I want to know how you're feeling," He sighed and hugged Yokozawa tighter. "Is it still uncomfortable for you?"

Yokozawa frowned, debating whether to voice his concern or go about with his plan. Maybe telling won't hurt. Maybe he should try subtly saying it without indicating his eagerness. 

"I love you."

The beta tensed at the said words, then felt his body heat up. 

"Shut up," he growled towards the man holding him.

"Then tell me what's the matter."

...

"Eat first," Yokozawa said and noticed, for a while now, the microwave has already stopped. 

"Yokozawa," Kirishima said sternly and use his strength to flip his mate around, both facing each other and the counter digging into Yokozawa's lower back. "I don't like to pry, but we've just got out of spat and now you want another?" 

"What? No," Yokozawa growled, averting his eyes to the stove. Ignoring the steady unease of his mate losing patient with him. "Stop being so nosy."

That shouldn't of came out...

"Well I'm going to be unless you spill."

The beta sighed in defeat and reluctantly, looked back to meet his mates piercing gaze. 

"I'm not scared to do it," he then said, swallowing nothing but air down his throat. 

He was nervous. 

"Wh--"

"And I'm not worried as much as I thought about being here."

Kirishima said nothing, eyeing the beta as if egging him to finish.

"I also...you know," he tried but sighed again, deeply. 

"Kirishima. I'm embarrassed to have sex with you."

Right then and there, Kirishima looked at him dumbfounded. Then smiled, in the most biggest and giddiest way possible.

"Well ain't that cute~"

A blush slowly developing on the beta's cheeks. 

"S-Shut it," he grumbled, feeling bashful. With a gentle nudge to push the other away, Yokozawa tried to glare. "I told you now move."

"Damn," Kirishima snickered. "Tsundere bear came back," he exclaimed playfully. Irking the beta handsomely. 

"You..."

"Me?"

"I'm going home," Yokozawa grit out and pushed past his mate, who found this whole thing hysterical.

Be honest with the guy and they find it amusing.

Great.

"Yokozawa," Kirishima called, hint of humor in his tone. "Don't be like that."

"Stuff it," Yokozawa hissed, trying not to yell like last time with Hiyori sleeping in the other room. 

"I'm sorry okay," Kirishima jogged to the living room, catching Yokozawa with his coat on and briefcase in hand. "If you're really going, be careful babe."

"Babe?" The beta muttered quietly to himself and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he replied and went to the doorway, his mate seeing him out as he put his shoes on. 

"Coming tomorrow?" He asked before Yokozawa went out the door.

"I'm not sure. I have plans."

"Oh?" 

"Yes," Yokozawa cleared his throat. "I have a date. With someone," he explained, purposely trying to send the wrong message and taking in the foreseen anger travel to his mates face. 

Serves you right.

"Is that so?" The alpha grit out, tense.

"Yes. I haven't asked him yet," Yokozawa breathed in and raised a brow at his mate. 

"And who's the lucky bachelor?" Kirishima growled, a vein popping at his temple and twitch at the right side of his lip. 

"Kirishima Zen," Yokozawa felt the heat burn from his cheeks to his ears. A blush positively evident. "I'll call him tomorrow and ask if he's free," he continued, as if the stunned alpha in front of him wasn't the least bit humorous. 

Heck, he made himself embarrassed. 

What made Yokozawa even think to pull something like this?!

"Good night," Yokozawa simply said and quickly left before Kirishima forced him to stay, or say anything in response that'd make things worse.

He closed the door securely behind him and ran to the elevator, once safely inside, he deflated to crouching with a hand on his face. Grit teeth as he used the same hand to comb back his bangs. 

"I hope I know what the heck I'm doing here," he scoffed and once the elevator dinged, opening to the lobby, the beta rushed home.

He had a lot to mentally prepare himself for.


	10. Chapter 10

What's funny is Yokozawa Takafumi, the tsundere and wild bear of sales, asking Kirishima Zen on a date. 

The real humor was in how the beta seemed to be freaking out.

All Kirishima could do, well wanted to do, was watch his mate focus solely on his meal and listen to the tapping of the others foot. 

Why'd he invite him out if it was this nerve wracking?

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Kirishima raised a brow, deeming mercy on his mate and decided to take charge of the evening.

Seeing as his mate wasn't doing much of a good job hosting.

"N-Nothing," Yokozawa gulped and massaged his sweaty palms into his jeans. 

Yes, jeans. 

They decided, when Hiyori was at her friends today, they'd go out during their alone time. Well, mostly Yokozawa's idea.

The beta was dressed rather causal, but fitting. A long sleeves black sweater and a navy blue ruffled coat to match. Dark colors did wonders for outlining his figure and Kirishima did his best to scope the slender and plump areas. 

Not like he hasn't touched that body before.

"Really? You're fine? Bullshit," Kirishima rolled his eyes and adjusted his maroon turtle neck. A finger outlining the space near his neck between the fabric.

It was too hot for this.

Yokozawa released a heavy sigh, resting his cheek in his hand as he fiddled with the silverware(which was cute in Kirishima's filter).

"I never really took someone on a date before."

"You're saying you never dated?" 

"I did! I just never took the initiative to ask them. They always came to me," he explained. 

Despite the lurking jealousy from Yokozawa stating he had other partners previously, Kirishima felt rather pleased. He found out something new about his mate, as well as how special he was to him to try something entirely out of his comfort zone.

If he could, the alpha would've just took the beta home and took advantage of every pleasure spot available. 

A whining Yokozawa didn't seem so bad.

Nor did a begging one.

Kirishima bit his tongue hard, pain easing his slowly growing arousal. 

He didn't want to turn on anyone in this place by his pheromones. No one but his mate that is, however he doubt that would be a appropriate nonetheless. 

"Are you even listening?" Yokozawa growled, snapping Kirishima out of thought. 

"Yeah Yeah," he waved off and smirked at the beta. "You're more adorable than I thought Takafumi."

Yokozawa frowned, a blush lightly developing on his cheeks. 

"I'm not," He rejected and looked away from the table, searching for the waiter with their orders. "So stuff it," he finished.

Kirishima chuckled, finding the evening rather amusing despite how they've only been here for at least 10-20 minutes. Could it get any better? A nice meal, playful banter and a flushed embarrassed Yokozawa was the light of his night. 

Even though sex would've made it a fine addition to conclude their date. 

Then again, dates don't always end with a romp. Maybe, since it's his mates first time, he'll do it old school and leave Yokozawa with a good night kiss. 

That'd be interesting. 

He officially planned to do that, until the waitress came back instead of our waiter and blinked recognizably at Yokozawa.

She knew him?

"Yokozawa?" She began as she placed their two orders on the table. "Long time no see."

Kirishima idly stayed quiet as he watched the conversation take place. It would've just been Kirishima getting jealous over a friendly transaction, until another female made way over to the table. This one coming straight for Kirishima, her eyes sparkled with familiarity and hope. 

Those sparkling eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Yokozawa, who just ended his conversation with an old college friend of his. 

Who the hell is that?

"Kirishima-san, it's so nice to see you again!" She started, patting down her red loose skirt, a white ruffled blouse stuffed under it with brown shoes that matched the buttons on her blouse. 

All and all, she looked rather dressy for a place like this.

You see, Yokozawa picked a place within price range, which would be the usual Bar&Grill he's been visiting with clients. 

The food was good, the beer was good, and the atmosphere was calming. 

Until this woman pranced over and ignored his very existence. It made Yokozawa's mood even worse when Kirishima did nothing but smile to her. His tone soft as if not to scare her, but strangely firm in order to assert his words go by noticed. 

"It must be fate that we could meet like this, can I join you?" 

A rather dangerous growl erupted from Yokozawa's mouth, no one, not even himself expected to come out. He had the attention of his mate and now the slightly shaken up woman. 

Good. 

Be aware.

He then turned to look out the window, biting the insides of his cheek to ease his nerves. 

Basically, he was aggravated.

"I'm sorry but I'm currently with someone right now," Kirishima politely advised to her, a hint of amusement on his tone that served to further infuriate Yokozawa. 

"I-I'm sorry, that was rude of me," she apologized but to Yokozawa, it went on deaf ears. "Maybe another time?" She asked and Kirishima shrugged. 

"We'll see," he said and waved to her dismissal first before she fully uttered a farewell. 

When she officially left, Kirishima faced his mate, the earlier jealously slightly dismissed as he saw his mate contract the same emotion he had. 

"Something the matter Yokozawa?" He played, neither of them touching their food yet. 

Yokozawa glanced to his mate, holding eye contact until he caved. 

"Who was that?" The beta asked, fully facing Kirishima with folded arms. 

"I'd like to ask the same question," The alpha said, but smiled nonetheless as he prepared to respond to his jealous, curious lover. "She was someone that interviewed me a while back. The company decided to put me in a magazine to answer possible fans questions on our series."

"She shouldn't of confronted you if you're relation to her is merely business."

"I want it merely business. She seems to have other ideas," Kirishima hummed as he took an experimental sip of his beer. "Not bad," he commented and then raised a brow to his mate. "Now who was that waitress to you?"

"A friend from college," Yokozawa replied simply.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes! Now don't make me repeat myself," Yokozawa scowls, which for some reason makes his mate laugh. "What the hells your problem?"

"You're just so dense," Kirishima muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's dig in!" The alpha abruptly said and went straight for his already cooled meal.

Yokozawa sighs but goes along as well, his plan sitting idly at the back of his head. He hasn't taken down one drink so far, nows the time. With that, Kirishima was left stunned by how beyond buzzed Yokozawa became by the times the waiter(yes, the waitress didn't come back) came by with the check.

"Geez, why'd you let yourself go?" Kirishima grumbled, although humored by the intoxicated Yokozawa.

For one, being drunk strangely heightened the betas senses despite how fuzzy and wobbling everything was. His nose on the other hand, took in the most alluring scent around. Honey...cigarettes, trees? Like a forest with honey dew dripping down the tree bark, only to be set aflame to give it a smoky linger. 

What the actually fuck?

Yokozawa sat up straight and squinted in his mates direction, nose sniffing. 

It's him.

The beta bit his lip to hold back a whine when his mate got up and left.

Where the hell was he going?

Yokozawa blinked, trying to gain a partial bit of his common sense back. He drank himself stupid. Well not officially if he knew what he was doing. 

It was weird how Kirishima hardly pushed him to stop. 

"Come on. Let's get your drunk ass out of here," his alpha came back, pulling a jacket on and holding out a hand the promptly pulled Yokozawa from his seat. "I mean, it's the weekend but you're going to hate that hangover in the morning."

"Tak-take me...," Yokozawa mutters. He refused to slur his words.

Kirishima pulled his mates arm around his neck and helped him walk out the place. The beta was hardly able to walk straight, yet he was telling him to take him places?

"We're going to my place," he told him as the cool spring breeze assault their faces. It was already getting dark. "Sucks for you. I didn't bring my ca—"

"I don't need it," Yokozawa huffs and nuzzles into the crook of his alphas neck, inhaling the others scent deeply within his nose. 

He smelled good. 

The beta whined and voiced his thoughts but along the lines as...

"Alpha...you smell good."

That had Kirishima taking a huge blow to the groin. 

"Not here. Don't you dare turn me on out here," Kirishima growled and carried his mate stronger to walk faster. 

"Zen..." Yokozawa let out a huff, biting the insides of his cheek. 

He was utterly trashed. At this point, the sole objective Yokozawa repeated to himself while chugging gallons of beer was woo Kirishima. He wanted him in bed, more than ever and it was weird getting intoxicated got him horny.

"Beta," Kirishima glared ahead, sternly trying to get the man to shut up.

For someone who didn't want to get laid, he was really asking for it with this defenseless state and suggestive actions. 

An alpha's restraint can only hold out for so long. 

He didn't want his mate angry they screwed the next day, plus he actually wanted the beta to remember the time they had together. All of it.

"You're going to regret what you do once you've screwed your head back on," he chuckled and froze. Utterly captivated by the new smell oozing from his mate. 

No.

No no, fuck!

Kirishima shook his head, eyes almost blurring as his nose took most the strength from his other senses to take in the scent to the fullest. 

He was slowly getting hard.

"Yokozawa," he said hoarsely. "Stop."

"Can't..."

"And why not?" He hissed and pulled the beta to the side from the crowd, a hotel idling by to further torture him.

"I'm ready for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Yokozawa was suppose to be full on intoxicated. 

Well, he was suppose to still be full on intoxicated when they got to the hotel. However, the meal must've broken down some of that. 

This is why you only drink when you want to drown your sorrows away. 

Being half aware of everything had a slight perk, while on the other hand, Yokozawa was plagued with anxiety at how this would turn out. Thinking was the exact reason why he hated not being fully douched in alcohol. 

Things didn't get any better for him when he found himself weakly, but definitely responding to what Kirishima was doing to him. 

All he could do was bite the back of his hand and use his other to grip at the soft mess of curls, connected to the head of the alpha blowing him. Yokozawa didn't even remember when he got on the bed, nor when everything but his shirt was tossed to the side. Although he did wish he didn't have a shirt on. He was getting hot, very hot. 

"K-Kirishima," He panted, lolling his head to the side in pleasure before arching his back a bit off the bed, heart beating vigorously. "Stop."

Yokozawa blinked back a few stray tears as he saw his mate lean up but not taking the beta out his mouth. 

This was so much worse.

Kirishima was unashamed. Simply staring into Yokozawa's glazed irises.

"O-Oi!" Yokozawa tried again, voice shaky despite the strength he tried to gather behind it. "Enou—"

The betas eyes widened in surprise at how quickly the alpha was up in his face, growling. 

"I remember correctly I've been telling you that," he scoffed, glaring down angrily at his mate, that Yokozawa actually wanted to sink into the mattress away from sight. "You just kept pushing and pushing. Now I've cracked and am in no position of stopping, so get on with the program or get out."

Get out...?

Yokozawa shot his mate back a challenging glare, noticing his clothes weren't anywhere near or in sight. Plus, he wasn't going to walk out with a hard-on. Others will smell him and take that as some type of initiative. 

He really didn't have great choices to choose from. 

"Get on with it..." the beta growled but deep down was seriously nervous. 

His legs were spread. 

Which meant Kirishima can see all of him. 

The beta bit his lip and Kirishima let out a tired sigh. 

"I seriously hate you sometimes," Kirishima grunted and straddles the beta by the hips before thrumming his fingers at the hem of his turtle neck and yanked it off from over his head, tossing it on the floor. "Tsundere."

"Oi..." Yokozawa eyed the others hips by his lower half. He was worried, because honestly, he had no idea which part of him the alpha was set on abusing. He'd prefer neither now since he was fully aware, but seeing how fueled the other was gave him no escape route. 

"What are you nagging about now?" Kirishima huffed in evident frustration. 

As far as he was concerned, the sobering beta wasn't as sure as his drunk beta about this. 

Yokozawa was a horny drunk.

Which was fine in certain circumstances.

Just not today, when he was desperately trying to be a good boy and wait for his mate to be ready for this. 

The guy was just egging him on today.

Aware or not, he was at his ends peak. Once out of a month shouldn't cause any harm, right? 

Kirishima was already set on not knotting him anyway.

His eyes caught on to his mates, staring as if looking for something.

Yokozawa looked nervous. 

Kirishima observed and let his eyes run farther to the beta's lip, which was a bit swollen and at the brink of being cut if the owner didn't stop biting at it. Then, he readjusted to the half exposed figure below, how his mate clutches one hand at his shirt while his other hand settled for being near his head to clutch his hair. 

The alpha blinked, a small blush sprouting as he imagined those clutching hands on him. Holding on for dear life, nails winding up clawing into his back and shoulder blades....

A shiver went down his spine and a tense whiff of their mixing pheromones made the hunger to violate less controllable.

Fuck this shit.

He leaned down, beta flinching at the hot breath blown by his ear. 

"Which part of you should I make love to?" Kirishima asked huskily, his hands playing at Yokozawa's hips. 

The others eyes widened, a deep crimson blush spreading from ear to ear. 

"D-don't ask that," he snarled, firing back in attempt to hide his embarrassment. However, when the alpha kept still, Yokozawa knew that there was no point anymore. 

They were seriously going to do it, and he really needed to get with it. It wasn't the first time either and Kirishima was being lenient with him on the matter. 

Nothing wrong with being ripped bare during intimate times right? 

They were almost practically already nude.

Yokozawa whined slightly in surrender and moved the hand by his head, to thread gently in his mates hair. Turning his face slightly to replay the same act Kirishima used before on him, but instead, biting at his earlobe and whispered his answer.

...

Just when Kirishima thought Yokozawa would make it easier for himself, the guy upped the sex appeal.

Had he no sense of danger at all?

The alpha shuddered.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for this," he muttered sternly and gripped the betas hips tightly. The place he was driving in didn't need much preparation anyway, so upon embracing the full on feeling of the initiated thrust, Yokozawa choked back a shout at his vaginal intrusion. 

Dammit...

Was he always this sensitive?

Kirishima hummed appreciatively at the slick warmth. It practically made him ready to blow his load right then, especially how the inner walls were just twitching and convulsing around him. Not to mention the mind engraving, facial expression of his mate totally losing his cool.

"Damn Yokozawa..." that alpha smirks. "If I knew doing you sober made you sexier, I would've tried harder to bed you."

"St-stuff it!" Yokozawa stuttered, regulating his breathing after another precise thrust was delivered. His alpha suddenly having the audacity to tease him, by simply grinding inside. 

Was he trying to get him frustrated enough to beg? Or was Kirishima just being an asshole, trying to draw out various reactions from him.

"I already did stuff it, I just can't double stuff at the moment."

Yokozawa shot him a glazed over glare.

"Kirishima..."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Yokozawa sat up on his elbows, getting accustomed to the girth lodged in between his legs. "You're never..." sniffs "sorry."

"Well you're not making it any easier for me," Kirishima countered and readied himself to start for real this time.

"How the hell is it my faul—Ah!"

"Shh," the alpha furrow his brow, taking a new found concentration in violating his dear mate below. His thrusts were surprisingly moderate, calming every yearning itch Yokozawa developed, without seizing to over stimulate. The beta found his dick standing at attention, soaking up the brief traces of friction from Kirishima's abdomen every time he moved into Yokozawa for a 20 second lodging, before leaving and returning again. "How are you doing...Yokozawa?" 

Kirishima breathes out, his large muscled frame looming over. It almost scared Yokozawa, to see those usual amused glinted eyes become darker with lust. Pupils not even dilated, but slits.

He felt vulnerable...so rawly exposed for the taking. 

Not that he wasn't being taken right now. 

"Kirishima..." he whispered, entranced by desire and the epic turn on of the power his mate had over him. Yokozawa was against it before, nervous even, however he now marveled the interaction. 

The alpha grunted before take a sharp intake of breath by Yokozawa's neck, ready to sink his teeth in and bite, until Yokozawa whimpered and arched beautifully off the bed. The beta did his best to crane himself around for leverage, hands latching to the closest pillow for comfort. 

Kirishima didn't know whether to find it cute or to be jealous he wasn't that pillow. Despite thinking that, his hips never let down, his thrusts quickening.

"K-Kiri-shima..." Yokozawa groaned, as if needing reassurance his mate was with him. 

"Yes?" Kirishima purred lovingly, sweat moistening the hips under his hands. His grip weakening. 

"Not ins...not inside..t-that one," Yokozawa muttered audibly. 

"You want me to use b—fine by me," the alpha shrugged, not batting an eyes at the opportunity.

"No! J-just not inside!" The beta clarified a bit too late, when he felt the painful, yet slick, breaching at his behind. "Shit," Yokozawa half sobbed. He sniffed a bit, shutting his eyes tightly in hopes he relaxed. 

"Loosen your crapper," Kirishima winced, rubbing soothing circles of his palm, over Yokozawa's trembling back. "Splitting me in half back here."

Yokozawa growled angrily, menacingly glancing behind him to successfully ignite his signature death glare. It looked a bit off with the muddled wet tracks of tears down his cheeks, moistened eyelash's and a blush. However, Kirishima got the idea and sincerely, as best as he could get as sincerely, apologized. 

"Idiot," Yokozawa retorted, swinging the pillow he had in his grasp at his partner, who was strangely glad to have gotten it, and tossed it away. 

"I said I was sorry, sheesh. Who would've thought you held grudges during sex," Kirishima lean down to hug Yokozawa, quickly replacing the pillow in his mind. 

"Asshole, that happened only a few seconds ago..." the beta instinctively calmed in his mates embrace, laying back squarely on his back, to comfortably, yet hesitantly, hug back. One hand running up to his mates neck, fingers fondling with the older mans curls. "Just move..."

...

...

"I'm sorry," Kirishima said, actually apologetically when he lifted his head up to crack a smile towards Yokozawa's astonished expression. "It was just really hard you know."

Yokozawa chuckled, retrieving one hand to comb through his hair, pushing back sweaty bangs and closing his eyes. 

"I can't believe you just came."

"As I said, it's not my fault. You were pretty tight, and then you started looking like that and then you did that, and..." Kirishima rambled a bit, before pulling out and deflating next to his mate. "To put it simply..."

"It's my fault," Yokozawa finished for him, rolling his eyes when he opened them again. "All I did was mess with your hair."

"You reciprocated! That's all you ever have to do to ruin me," Kirishima scoffed, annoyed. "We didn't even get to come together."

"Uh, well..." Yokozawa looked to the side bashfully, his uneven tone getting Kirishima's full attention. "I did, you know, release before you." 

"When?!" The alpha sat up, searching for the cum shot.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Kirishima ignored him and ran a hand under Yokozawa's body, blinking when he felt the spot. He pulled his hand back to his nose, sniffing, Yokozawa's face contorting into one of embarrassment and slight disgust. 

"You...don't tell me, you came when I entered...?" The alpha questioned, seriously surprised by this new found development. "You damn masochist~"

Yokozawa flushed darker than ever, then wordlessly, went under the clean covers, the comforter the one that had gotten sullied. 

"Hey, you don't have to hide."

Kirishima raised a brow, staring at the huge plop under the sheets. The betas hair the only thing showing. 

This was oddly adorable. 

Who would've thought the terrifying, bear of sales would be hiding. 

From himself of all people. 

Kirishima hummed, discarding the comforter to the floor, and laying next to Yokozawa on top of the sheets. He wrapped an arm over the lump he deemed to be Yokozawa's arms and pulled him close, giving the beta his space by being under the covers with him. 

"G'night my Takafumi."

"Good night..."

Not expecting an answer, Kirishima smiled happily, upon receiving the muffled response.


	12. Chapter 12

His lover was in utter pain.

 

Kirishima smiled down at his sour faced lover, standing by the dinning room table at his home with a mug of coffee in his hand.

 

"How are we doing today~?" The alpha hummed, taking a pleasant sip from his mug, eyeing Yokozawa who simply ignored him, glaring bitterly at the mug of coffee in front of him.

 

"Come on Yokozawa, as I said it wasn't all my fault what went down the other night."

 

The betas eyebrow twitched, finally directing his glare to the other.

 

"You mean to say it's my fault. _Right_?" He scoffed, wishing he could just get up and walk away from the asshole if not for the painkillers that seize to kick in yet. "One time I honestly allow you. The next day, I didn't, the day after, I didn't. This morning, I'm lucky enough to of knocked some sense into you."

 

"Oh come on, you haven't let me for a while."

 

"That while, being the time I didn't fucking want anything to do with you!" Yokozawa scowled, so glad Hiyori left for school already. Kirishima was trying to get him to stay home and rest up. "Besides, I took 5 days off already because of you. My department could be in ruins."

 

"I doubt that," The alpha rolled his eyes. "You always pick up the phone when they call you."

 

"Because I'm the head of the department, I have to know what's going on!"

 

Kirishima eyed his mate warily, before responding with a snort.

 

" _Sure_ ," he shrugged. "Know how to separate work from your life and maybe, you'll be as cool as me~"

 

"I guess I better keep as I am. I _definitely_ don't want to be like you," Yokozawa took a sip of his coffee, the pain in his waist taking its time to gradually cool to a dull ache. "I'm just about ready, so stop dilly dallying."

 

"Yes your majesty~"

 

"Oi!" Yokozawa warned, watching the alpha walk away after setting his cup down to get his bag. The beta kissed his teeth at the oldest behavior, before carefully getting up from his seat and walking off the irritable sensation in order to slide on his blazer and grab his brief case. "Hurry it up," he called when he saw Kirishima go into the kitchen.

 

"Go wait outside for me, I forgot I have to take the trash out."

 

"Oh? How responsible of you," Yokozawa teased and slid into his shoes, then walked out the front door into the hall.

 

"Well hello there."

 

Yokozawa directed his attention to the man greeting him, holding a trash bag of his own. Hence meaning he was Kirishima's neighbor.

 

"Good morning," he replied, analyzing the man to where as Yokozawa deemed him friendly enough to lower a bit of his defenses. 

 

"You're Kirishima-san?"

 

"Oh, no!" Yokozawa quickly objected to the slight confusion in the others eyes. "I'm a friend of his. Yokozawa Takafumi," he officially greeted and the other nodded in understanding with a kind smile.

 

"You guys must be good friends. I'm —"

 

The front door of the Kirishima residence opened, interrupting the neighbor with the owner of the home dragging out a garbage bag and to callfor Yokozawa to get the elevator. However, upon the alpha noticing another other than Yokozawa, he directed his attention the the man.

 

"You must be Kirishima Zen," the man said with a chuckle.

 

"Yes, I am. Is there something the matter?"

 

"Oh nothing at all. I was just talking a bit with your friend Yokozawa here," he explained and for some reason, Kirishima's mood plummeted slightly. Yokozawa, sensing the change in the way his mate interacted with the man.

 

The alpha was in such disinterest yet hid it very well under that picture perfect smile on that model worthy face the girls in the company love so much.

 

Why this morning suddenly spiraled to this tension was beyond the beta, but he was at least glad the neighbor didn't find anything wrong.

 

"As I was about to say to Yokozawa, if you need anything don't hesitate to knock. I'm Iokawa by the way."

 

"I'll keep that in mind," Kirishima chuckled. "Hiyori would be glad to meet your nephew as well."

 

"That'd be great. He'll be simply delighted. Thank you for your time," Iokawa bowed respectively and departed to the trash shoot at the end of the hall by the elevator, then went in the elevator  and waved good bye to the two before the doors shut and the numbers dinged going down.

 

The two stood there a bit longer until Kirishima let out a heavy sigh and locked up his door, then walked past Yokozawa to the garbage shoot and discarded the trash there as their neighbor did a few minutes ago.

 

Yokozawa took in the silence before making a choice of his own and walking to the elevator, his mate by him and walking in silently with him but pressed the last button to the parking lot on it. This hinted the beta had no choice but to follow him even if the alpha was giving him the silent treatment. For only the Lord knows why.

 

When they got to the park lot, Kirishima got out and unlocked his car and then strangely, held the passenger door open for Yokozawa.

 

With a gulp the beta curtly came and dipped inside, the door slamming rather harshly when he situated himself down.

 

Why should he be intimidated? He didn't do anything wrong, yet all he could do was stay silent no matter how many remarks came to mind from his mates behavior.

 

When Kirishima got into the drivers seat, Yokozawa willed his mouth open.

 

"Hey, what's your problem?" He asked irritably.

 

The alpha slammed his door shut once again, the beta doing all he could not to flinch.

 

"I don't have one _Yokozawa_."

 

The hell the beta would believe that bullshit.

 

" _Sure_ you don't. Spill the beans," Yokozawa urged hesitantly while only sparing glances at the expression ofthe other.

 

" _What am I to you_?" He asked and Yokozawa tensed greatly.

 

"Kirishima?" The beta winced at his own uncertain response. He felt like he knew what the alpha was really asking but honestly, he didn't want to answer such a thing so early in the morning. He's had a enough of them going around in circles about how they felt about each other for one day.

 

"You know what I mean!" Kirishima growled in frustration, kissing his teeth as he recognized the way he was acting out.

 

It wasn't as how he usually would play around with the beta. He was a serious. He cared a lot for Yokozawa, he was in love with him really and being mates was the best that could happen to him but how was he suppose to feel when his mate told some stranger they were friends? Sure he understood the beta didn't want EVERYONE to know about them yet and it wasn't so unheard of about same sex couples. The only person he had to worry about explaining anything to was Hiyori and she had years to go in order to fully grasp what destined and mating really is.

 

"Sorry, never mind what I said."

 

Yokozawa narrowed his eyes at the change in tone while feeling a bit relieved he seemed to calm down. However the beta couldn't help feel a tad of guilt for not answering. Especially after last night.

 

"Kirishima," he murmured.

 

"Yeah yeah, I said it's _fine_. Let it go already," the alpha started up the car, eyes widening at the next statement that left his mates mouth. "What was that?"

 

Yokozawa flushed and turned his face to the window.

 

"You heard me..." he grumbled.

 

"Repeat it for me, I'm getting old."

 

"Shaddup and drive," Yokozawa ordered and ignored the pleasant grin on Kirishima's face.

 

"We're gonna have sex when we get home," the alpha promised and it took the beta off guard.

 

"LIKE HELL!"


	13. Chapter 13

If Yokozawa didn't very well like spring, there was no surprise he didn't take pleasantry in basking in the sweltering, natural heat of summer. He could handle the commute from home to work; knowing he would be in a air condition car while waiting in the humid station helped renew his patience for the heat. Even more so when he got to work graced with cool ac on every floor and every room. However, taking a vacation to a resort went against the safety lines of just plain staying cool. Now Yokozawa had to try and have fun in the sun and cool through means of drinks and shade. Absorbing the air condition had to wait until dinner time or at the latest, bedtime. The one he had to blame for this, was non other than Kirishima Zen. Just because they both racked up a good amount of vacation days, doesn't very well mean they had to take it at the same time. Although being the alphas mate meant exactly that.

 

It wasn't as if he disliked the idea of going on a family vacation with the Kirishimas, it was the fact he wasn't given much a choice to decide. Being rushed to pack and get on a plane to whatever greatly advertised paradise this is, irritated the beta a great deal until he saw how excited Hiyori was to know he'd be attending. That kept his tolerance at an all time high and mood in a smooth line between strangling his alpha and playing crazy eights with the two he was traveling with.

 

"By the way, _honey_ ~"

 

"What?" Yokozawa asks calmly, right eye humoring Kirishima Zen with an uncontrollable twitch.

 

"Just thought you'd appreciate the thought of me reminding you to use sunscreen."

 

"I'll be _fine_ ," the beta disregards the concern and makes way to his hotel room across from Hiyori and her father. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with making sure Hiyo doesn't get sunburn?"

 

"I already did. Though unlike her, you're _more_ stubborn."

 

With the kiss of his teeth Yokozawa unlocks his room and quickly, before the alpha could bother him further, shut the door. When peace sunk in, the beta let out a sigh of contentment.

 

"This would have to be the first vacation I ever had since joining the company..." he mutters in slight realization and set his suitcase on the bed, changing his clothes and actually sparing a glance to his sunscreen.

 

He knew better than to not use it. Therefore he lathered up his legs, arms, chest, neck and face.

 

"Oniichan! Are you ready yet?"

 

"Almost done Hiyo," he replies, hoping she heard him as he was about to drop down his open short sleeve button up to apply sunscreen to his back. However, the beta decided against it.

 

She was waiting for him.

 

Plus it's not like he was going to prance around on the beach and go swim in the ocean that much. If anything, he could simply keep his shirt on.

 

Problem solved.

 

Yokozawa tossed the bottle back in his case, then moved out his room. His appearance as he closed up his room, brought excitement to the little girls face awaiting his arrival. She was in a cute two piece swim suit, the top pink and decked out in frills. The set on her lower half that looked like a skirt. Hiyori carried a picnic blanket and a white towel that most likely came from the hotel itself. The young Kirishima flapped in her red flip-flips over to her father.

 

"About time you graced us with your appearance," Kirishima smiles and raised a brow at what his mate was wearing. "How boring."

 

The beta rolls his eyes.

 

"Excuse me for not wanting to cause color blinding. What's up with that get up?"

 

Kirishima blinks back his confusion, looking to himself in a red, yellow and orange, Hawaiian flower designed button up. Simple kaki shorts with it and blue flip-flops on his big ole feet. He carried a beach umbrella on his shoulder and a recliner in the other.

 

"I don't see the problem. I look fabulous," he folds his arms, Hiyori giggling.

 

"Okay...but is the straw hat and shades necessary?"

 

"If I'm going to go on vacation, I'll dang well look like it."

 

"Can we go now?" Hiyo asks urgently, looking to them with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes.

 

"Yes, lead the way Hiyo."

 

With that, the girl brightens up even more so and led them to the elevator, now on their way to the lobby.

 

"You know, I have a matching one in blue."

 

The beta frowns at that, knowing full well where this was going.

 

"Good for you," he replies and paid no heed to the pout he spot from the corner of his eye on his partner.

 

Just then the elevator door opens again, the group flooding out into the lobby and out the hotel towards the beach. Luckily for them its within walking distance, if not, parking would've been hell. Especially on a day like this. Therefore in no time the betas feet met sand, having already taken off his sandals to enjoy the texture. However, the action was quickly revoked when it began to burn.

 

"Let's go find a spot," Kirishima said and led the way, Hiyori by his side to help pick out said spot for them to set their things down. "Lucky I brought this, hm?"

 

As if claiming the area with a flag, the alpha stamps down the spear end of the umbrella. Providing them with much needed shade.

 

"Yup," Hiyori agreed as she set down a blanket by the pole, Kirishima pulling out his recliner atop the edge of the sheet for it to stay down. The rest of their things were put under his chair. "It's all set now!"

 

"You guys work fast. Didn't even let me give you a hand," Yokozawa cracks a smile, Hiyo winking before looking around, eyes mostly fixating on the water.

 

"Um," she bit her lip and right away, her father grins.

 

"Go ahead Hiyo. Just don't go to the deep end," he shoos her and sat himself comfortably in his recliner, letting out a long sigh as if he's been holding it all morning just for this moment.

 

"Yay! Come on Oniichan!" The girl grabs at the betas arm, tugging him insistently to the water.

 

"Alright, careful now."

 

"Go have fun kids~ I'll hold down the fort." Kirishima chuckles almost tiredly and watch'sthe two walk as steady as possible on clumps of sand and around other beach goers. Once the two arrive at the ocean, the beaming smile on Hiyori's face never seized. Yokozawa wasn't sure how but he found himself enjoying his time playing with the young Kirishima. It amused him when people passed and awed at the scene of their playing. They most likely thought I was her father, or even older brother by how they chattered. However, none of that mattered. He had only one job and that was to spend time with Hiyo at the moment. All they've been doing thus far was splashing each other, racing to a certain point of the beach and even collecting a few sea shells that ended up stashed in his swim suit since only he out of them both had pockets. Along the way he ditched his shirt, the sun getting merciless with its burning rays and when that happened, the two called it enough for now. They were a bit exhausted and a bit too hot for their liking despite the assistance of the almost lukewarm water.

 

Yokozawa grabs up his shirt he left by the shore, having seen no reason to put it with his mate since it'd been wet from earlier. The sand sticking to it could be dusted or washed off when they had to go.

 

"You alright Hiyo?" He asks as he look to her slightly hunched form.

 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit thirsty."

 

"Same here. Why don't we get something cold to eat?" He suggests and her eyes widen a bit at that in excitement.

 

"How about shaved ice?" She points to the stand far off past the beach on the board walk. She seem pumped to go there but Yokozawa didn't share the same enthusiasm when he spotted the line.

 

"Alright," Yokozawa caves in defeat, not able to deny. She was already set on it. "Let's go tell your papa."

 

Hiyori nods and ran off ahead of him, the man chuckling at her eagerness and trailing behind her. However, he was stopped by two females on his way, both smiling innocently in their matching thin cut bikinis.

 

"Hello there," one of them waves, the other brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"Hi," he raises a brow, glancing behind them to note Hiyo made it safely to her father.

 

"We brought a lot of beers and thought maybe you would like to drink with us."

 

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda with someone right now," he said, making one of the girls pout.

 

"Where is she?" The one who moved her hair asks curiously, wanting to catch him on the lie he wasn't telling.

 

"Uh, well she's right there."

 

He points to Hiyori, the girl furrowing her brow while sitting on the blanket waiting for him. Kirishima eyeing the scene and dipping his shades down as if in silent question to about what's going on.

 

"Oh! Wow," the female nervously smils once gotten glimpse of who he was referring to. "Sorry to disturb you."

 

"Yeah, um...bye."

 

With that they hurry away. Yokozawa held back a laugh in amusement when he finally caught up to Hiyori.

 

"What was _that_ about?" Kirishima smirks, the scrutinizing gaze mellowed from his shades.

 

"They wanted help," he all but simplifies for the decent ears of Hiyori. He'd most likely have to elaborate for the alpha later.

 

"I see," Kirishima relents and folds his arms as he leant back to relax. "Well I gave some money to Hiyo for the shaved ice. Run along you two."

 

Yokozawa frowns and looks the man over.

 

"You alright?"

 

" _Yep_. Don't go worrying yourself, I'm just getting some rest."

 

"Papa will be fine. Come on Oniichan," the little Kirishima said and Yokozawa gladly directs his attention to her.

 

" _Alright alright_ ," he chuckled and with one more look to his mate, the beta walks off with Hiyo to the stand. Correction, the long line before the stand. The sun was already burning down on them, now they had to bare witness to those in the shade and those enjoying their cold beverages as they wait patiently on the inconsistent moving line.

 

"Should we get one for Papa?" She asks while looking over at a few paid customers interesting, colored, treats. "I wonder what that one is," she awes.

 

"I'm sure he'd be grateful for it."

 

"Yeah," Hiyori peeks aside from their spot in line, counting down how many until they got to the front. "He worked really hard. I hardly seen him take work home with him."

 

"He did what now?" Yokozawa questions more to himself than for the younger. He had the general gist of what she was telling him.

 

Kirishima, rather instead of leaving off some work that could be done later after this vacation, instead finished off all he had in order to enjoy the full experience without having thoughts on work left undone like Yokozawa. Sure it was a good method but it must've tired the alpha out a great deal.

 

Just how much did he want this vacation with just the three of them?

 

The question in mind made him blush slightly.

 

"Oniichan, you look a bit red. Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He rubs the back of his neck as if it'd cool him down.

 

"You sure? I can wait in line by myself if the heats getting to you?"

 

Yokozawa smiles at her before resting a hand on her head reassuringly.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. It wouldn't be right not to wait with you. How do you expect to carry the shaved ice back on your own?"

 

The girl seem to have blinked in realization.

 

"That's right."

 

He held back a chuckle.

 

One thing was for sure, both Kirishima's had the tendency to put others before themselves.

 

"Next!"

 

"It's finally our turn!"

 

"That was surprisingly quick...did you figure out what flavors you're getting?"

 

"Yep! Just leave it to Hiyo!" The young Kirishima says before suddenly blushing in embarrassment. She became flustered upon a resurfaced habit of hers. "I mean, leave it to me."

 

Yokozawa didn't bat an eye at her correction and just nodded all the same. Hiyori was grateful for it.

 

She turns to the cashier and began ordering three orders of different flavored shaved ice. One was a gradient of purple to pink, a red flavored one, and lastly a blue. Apparently the first was raspberry flavored. Given the name berry blast, second a cherry strawberry, and lastly a cotton candy. After, the two stepped off to the side to wait. The more simple flavors finishing first. They handed two to Yokozawa and Hiyori made gestures to hold them herself, therefore she became in possession of them. Upon the beta receiving the last one, the two made way back through the crowded board walk. Hiyori going a bit too fast for the betas liking.

 

"Slow down Hiyo," he calls out in concern, almost shooting a glare at the couple who ignorantly forced their way past him. The beta growls lowly, that one passing almost making him lose sight of Hiyori. "Hiyo!" Yokozawa yells louder and notices she wasn't simply walking off anymore. She had been stopped by three men, not older than himself but young enough you could tell they were going into their twenties.

 

Immediately, the beta rushes over, brows already furrowing as he advances to Hiyori's aid. The girl looks at him with dread and scurries behind him, the two cones she patiently and happily waited for on the ground and on one of the males shirt.

 

"Don't run now, you caused this mess!"

 

"What may be the problem?" Yokozawa hardens his features when they rudely addressed a harmless girl that didn't even have 5 years on them.

 

"What's do you think it is? My _shirt_ ," the one in the middle gestures down to it, the fabric indeed stained with red and blue syrup.

 

"It was an accident, however, that doesn't give you the right to scare her."

 

"She _should_ be scared old man!" The guy to his right had dyed blond tips and jean riding low. He took a step forward, his intimidation tactic coming off as a dog whining for attention in the eyes of the business man.

 

Indeed, Yokozawa wasn't afraid of them. However, he was afraid of the situation. They had no filter or respect for Hiyori or their elders. If he could get Hiyo away from this, he'd feel better. Though the way they were advancing on him as if ready to fight, didn't sit well with him. Yokozawa was nervous. Not for himself, but for what this could do to Hiyori.

 

"Give us some money to replace the shirt your kid ruined," the middle one voices, the one to his left looking Yokozawa up and down as if scaling his probability to cooperate.

 

A normal stranger wouldn't be this nasty about the mistakes of a child. Was extorting money their main purpose?

 

"What seems to be the problem here?"

 

The three buffoons turned their heads a tad to see the approaching man. The man being Kirishima Zen. He had a raised brow in curiosity but the way his eyes narrowed shows he got the general tension of the situation. The alpha was already on defense but showing no signs of it.

 

"The hell are you?" The main punk said and instantly regrets it once he got a whiff of who he was messing with. An alpha. A very strong and entitled one too. Upon the realization, he hesitates.

 

"Papa," Hiyori says softly in relief but stays planted behind Yokozawa, cautious of what the punks would do.

 

" _Papa_?!" One chokes and looks behind him as if debating to leave.

 

"What seems to be the problem here?" Kirishima asks again, standing by Yokozawa who looked at him with a bit of relief.

 

"They're bulling Hiyo," he simplifies. The beta saw the males before them paling at his accusation. "Am I right?" Yokozawa reflects a cold gaze to them, strangely enough adding to their discomfort.

 

' _Who the hell are these guys_?' One punk thought in fear and claps a hand on one of his friends back.

 

"I just _remembered_. I have something to do."

 

"Me too," the one on the left agrees, cheering at the opportunity of escape. The middle member froze, freaking out as his 'friends' walked away rather quickly from the scenario they helped create.

 

"Bullying my daughter are we?" Kirishima took a step forward and the male took one shakily step back.

 

"S-She messed up my shir—"

 

"And if you were a man about it, you wouldn't bully someone younger than you. It's a shirt, what makes you think you can ride off on giving people hell for an accident?"

 

" _Well_...I..."

 

Yokozawa held in his amusement, the once overconfident males reduced to running rats and trembling whimpering dogs.

 

"I'm pretty sure my daughter apologized for it, didn't she?" Kirishima folds his arms with a frown.

 

The punk nods.

 

"If you were smart, you'd of acted respectful and maybe we'd of helped you with dry cleaning that thrifted shirt of yours."

 

"Ok," he replies and Kirishima sighs.

 

"I'm pretty sure you were taught manners. Speak _properly_."

 

"Yes sir," the punk revised and finally decides to up and run off.

 

" _Geez_ ," The alpha kissed his teeth before softening his features to address Hiyori. "You alright Hiyo?" He smiles gently, seeing how she frazzled she was from the ordeal.

 

"Yes..." she clutches at Yokozawa's swim trunks in reassurance and then let go to stand alone despite her unease.

 

"You sure?"

 

She nods.

 

"Sorry."

 

"About _what_?"

 

"The shaved ice," she said. "That was for you and Oniichan."

 

"Well I still have one here," Yokozawa held it out to her. "It's quite alright Hiyo. There will always be another opportunity to get some."

 

She took it into her hands, feeling guilty while still nervous about what to do now.

 

"How about we all go out and have dinner? It's a little late don't you think? We can all get a nice treat there. Your choice." The alpha suggests, knowing she'd be reluctant to stay here knowing what just happened a while ago. Even for him, he felt it was a bit unsafe to be out.

 

"Okay, but you and Oniichan have to choose. I have this one," she cracks a smile and her father chuckles before nodding in agreement to his little lady's proposal.

 

"As you wish."

 

From then on the three packed up what they carried with them. Hiyori easily finishing her shaved ice for them to change at the hotel and go to the restaurant within it. It was getting dark. The sunset showing warm colors interchanging to cool as the moon peaked more visibly with its stars in the sky. They made way back to their floor, the young Kirishima at wits end of sleep. Yokozawa told them goodnight before departing to his own room, breathing out a much needed sigh.

 

It was a intense day.

 

He hadn't played like this and felt so calm in so long.

 

It was all Kirishimas fault too. The man that was always the prime source of the irritation he felt stabbing constantly at his side. However, the only thing irritating now was his stupidity and pain.

 

He had gotten sun burn.

 

The one thing he was sure he wouldn't get out of this trip, he received.

 

Now that he thought back on it. The beta was so absorbed with playing with Hiyori that he ditched the shirt he insisted he'd keep on despite the abusive sun rays.

 

"Dammit," the beta grunts and makes motion to exit the room to get some medicine for it. Upon opening the door, he was face with a mid-second to knock Kirishima. The mans eyes widened a bit in surprise but snaps back in attention at his mates scowl.

 

"What's up with you?"

 

" _Nothing_..." he insists and knew better to think Kirishima would simply buy that.

 

"Whatever you say. Just let me in" the alpha orders and Yokozawa, despite his efforts, was weak and failed at the prevention of the invader. He regrettably shut the door and saw his mate sit atop his bed before holding up a bottle of medicated lotion.

 

"Whats this?"

 

"Don't play dumb with me. You've got a sunburn don't _you_?"

 

Yokozawa gapped at him astonished, giving himself away.

 

"That's what I thought. Now take it."

 

Yokozawa kisses his teeth in reluctance but the pain from the sunburn was all the insistence he needed to come to a quick decision.

 

The beta takes the bottle and almost regrets it by how the alpha didn't release it when he grabs for it. Yokozawa eyes him suspiciously, the look on the others face soft yet unreadable.

 

"Oi..." Yokozawa tilts his head in question, trying not to be his usual irritated self when dealing with the other. After all, he decided to let the guy off from what Hiyori told him earlier. On top of that, it was late and Tokozawa didn't have it in him to act out due to fatigue and his sunburn. "What's up with you?"

 

Kirishima smiles slightly and moves a hand to caress his cheek, the action making the beta visibly flinch.

 

It was unexpected how affectionate he was being all the sudden.

 

"Thanks for today," the alpha sighs and threads his fingers to the back of Yokozawa's neck, ruffling the small hairs there before having the hand simply rest on the betas shoulder. He let out a blissful and grateful sigh, staring upon his mate with such admiration that it made Yokozawa tense and avert his eyes in embarrassment.

 

"Thanks...for _what_?" Yokozawa almost whispers, feeling the moment was just too delicate that his voice would ruin its loose but tense atmosphere.

 

Kirishima let out a chuckle and let the other off easy with his usual teasing.

 

"For being there for my daughter. I asked...if she was afraid. I knew she was, but guess what she told me?" He rests his forehead on his mates chest and shut his eyes a bit. "That Oniichan came just in time," Kirishima pulls back to try and meet his mates eyes. "I'm grateful to have you...so thank you. It could've went worse."

 

Yokozawa gulps, not know what to say.

 

The all mighty mischievous Kirishima Zen, was thanking him so earnestly.

 

He couldn't handle it. It was like a punch to the heart.

 

"Its...I-I didn't do it for _you_. I did it for Hiyori," Yokozawa said.

 

" _I know_ ," he replies, placing a kiss to his lovers cheek. "But still, thank you."

 

Yokozawa shut his eyes instinctively when the others lips drift to his own.

 

The bottle of medication fell in the space between their feet, Kirishima making full use of both hands to grab at Yokozawa's hips. The beta found his own grabbing the others shirt at the shoulders, almost pushing away yet accepting. His head was an indecisive game of tug of war and at the moment Yokozawa wanted to somehow let himself melt into the affection Kirishima was drowning him within.

 

It was strange but at moments like this, the fact Kirishima was his alpha played little into his want for the man as a whole.

 

" _Oi_..." Yokozawa broke the stream of things to enlighten them both to the situation. "Not today."

 

"What?" Kirishima frowns and narrows his eyes at the weirdly calm but dazed Yokozawa.

 

"You heard me," the beta hissed out when the others hand ran palm at the end of his back, reminding him explicitly why he was rejecting.

 

"You and I both know you're playing off this sunburn _worse_ than it is."

 

"The _hell_ I am!" Yokozawa growls and pushes the alphas face away from his own.

 

" _Fine fine_ , you little stinker."

 

Kirishima scoffs in annoyance as he withdraws for now, making his exit but halting by the door.

 

"Just be prepared. If I couldn't get some tonight, _you'll_ have to deliver to me ten fold what you denied."

 

" _Excuse me_?!"

 

"And I know you heard me. _Good night_ ** _Takafumi_** ," the alpha concludes and officially escorts himself out, leaving Yokozawa alone with a raging blush and irritated backside. The one thing he wish he didn't think about as he discarded his shirt and took up lathering the ointment on his back, was the fact he should've for once listened to that damn alpha of his. With a dreaded sigh, Yokozawa looks to the door his mate just left from.

 

"Good night," he murmurs, knowing full well there was no way Kirishima could hear him now.


End file.
